


Tonight I'm Going to Fly

by ch_errywrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asmodeus Sucks, Bad Parenting, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Dancer Alec Lightwood, Dancer Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Feels, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Magnus Dances Ballet, Sharing a Bed, Shy Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Magnus Bane had always loved ballet, despite his father attempting to turn him into a money maker. His three best friends are all he can really count on, except when they drag him to unknown bars where he meets men that he's sure would like to devour him. His life's a mess in conclusion.Or the sorta kinda not really Dirty Dancing AU that literally nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, hello!
> 
> Did I watch Dirty Dancing the other day, with my mind entirely on Malec and somehow decided that I was going to write some sort of spin off that probably makes no sense once or ever? Yes. Yes I did.
> 
> This story is kinda role reversal ish? Alec is super confident and a little bit cocky in the beginning but obviously softens up throughout the story.  
> Magnus tends to be a little more on the shy and timid side of things, he's still confident in himself and a sass King but when meeting cute guys (re: Alec) he gets flushed quickly.  
> Also totally not gonna lie, Magnus is a virgin. But like never done penetration virgin. He's been with people before but has never felt comfortable enough to go all the way with them. Friendly spoiler; sex doesn't happen until part 2 :)
> 
> Asmodeus is 100% asshole in this story. He uses Magnus passion and skill of dancing ballet against him, and basically uses him to make money. But it's okay Mama Lightwood is a savior.
> 
> I also love the thought of Magnus being called Baby, so I made it so only people closest can call him it, in a fond way of course. The meaning of the name is different to Alec of course, but when his friends call him it it's in a fond friendly way.
> 
> Don't be surprised if I use lines from Dirty Dancing, it only makes a little sense too. 
> 
> Hah, also I'm horrible at writing dance scenes, believe me I tried really hard but y'know, they could be better.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to explore this journey with me, I'm super excited to pick up writing again.
> 
> Title is from "Hello Beautiful" by The Jonas Brothers and the characters in this story are not mine.
> 
> Much love! Enjoy.

Growing up seemed to be more of a hardship for Magnus than anything else. Ballet had always been a part of his life, his mother would help him stand on the tip of his toes and they would dance around the kitchen while his father was on business trips. After he turned 7 his mother passed away from cancer and he stopped dancing. It only made his heart ache with memories of his mother.

Middle school came with friends soon after. He met Catarina on the first day of 7th grade and Ragnor and Raphael had come with her. She brought joy back into his life, all three of them made him smile and laugh more often and soon enough he found himself dancing again.

When he entered ballet again, Mrs. Belcourt had instantly taken an interest in him. She would praise him for the way he'd stand on his toes with ease, each step more graceful than the last. It seemed that she would never take her eyes of of him when he twirled around the room. He reveled in the attention, something he had never received from an adult. Her daughter Camille could be trouble but he usually steered clear from her.

Asmodeus was manipulative. Of course Magnus had not realized this until he was much older, but as a child he believed that his father loved him, loved to watch him dance, and loved to see him happy. Magnus had realized as he grew older that his father only loved money, and that was the only reason he took interest in the art that Magnus loved almost as much as his mother.

When he turned 18, Asmodeus bought him an apartment, but in return he had to do preformances at local centers, because many people would pay to see Asmodeus' boy dance, especially if he was good at it. And he was. College was payed for as long as he was to study dance and soon enough Magnus had started to love it a little less.

Until he came along.

**

"Cat!" Magnus' voice rang through the apartment, tone as whiney as he could make it. "I know I promised I would join you and Ragnor, but I have a preformance tomorrow, I need sleep, and we both know my father would kill me if I were to arrive hungover."

Magnus was 23 years old now, moved into an apartment with Catarina and Ragnor, who were discussingly in love. He still danced all the time, but now taught classes at the local college after graduating with an associates degree, knowing that he didn't need much more to get a long with his 'talents' and his father's last name.

Cat rolled her eyes at his dramatics, watching fondly as he flopped back onto the couch in their living room.

"Yes, you did promise me. And you are going to keep that promise whether you like it or not. Ragnor and I have been wanting to show you this place for weeks now, baby please." She begged, eyes pleading.

The nickname had been a joke at first, his friends would usually call him Baby when he refused to confront his father, the name being used more in a teasing way than degrading. Soon enough though the name stuck, and he only let few people call him it. It was like some sort of honor, if you got to call him the silly name then you were one of the closest people in his life. One of the ones he loved and trusted most.

Magnus tried, he really did. You'd think after knowing the woman since he was 12 that he'd be able to ignore her puppy eyes, but of course, the same as always, he was weak. So very weak.

He sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll go. Just this once, I'm to busy to spend time partying."

Catarinas squeal was worth it.

 

The evening had consisted of him mostly getting dressed and trying not to jump off the balcony. It had been so long since he went out for fun, always working under his father's word, dancing until his ankles where bruised, bleeding and he couldn't see through the sweat on his eyelashes. He decided that if he was going to do this then he wasn't going to hold back. He put on the tightest pants he owned, a silk red button up shirt that had golden accents on it and his eyeliner had the sharpest wings he could make. His father would riot if he saw him.

Catarina had sent Ragnor off a few hours earlier to meet Raphael, telling him that she and Magnus would arrive later, knowing how long it could take for the man to get ready. Longer than a woman sometimes.

They talked about the classes they both taught at the school in the cab, laughing at each other's stories so hard that they would tear up.

Cat and Ragnor had told him all about the place they were going to, but the big red sign that read "Underground" hadn't been what he thought when they said off location club. Apparently only select people were ever allowed in.

The minute they walked through the door, Magnus could feel the music rumbling through the ground, but that wasn't what had caught his eye. It was the way people were...dancing?

All he could see was people grinding on each other, looking more like a sexual act than dancing. Legs were tangled, hips moving against each other, there were women and men actually bending themselves in half as they got dipped, making his back ache for them. He had never see anything like it. Before he could comment on it though, Cat grabbed his hand, pulling him from the dance floor and over to the bar where Ragnor and Raphael were sitting. He joined Raphael in a fake gag as the other two were instantly on top of each other.

"Raph, my love, what horrible things have I done to be subjected to this?" Magnus whined, letting his head fall onto his friends shoulder.

Raphaels response was to shrug, Magnus' head moving up and down with the movement, a small smile barely noticable on his lips. The reponse was so much like him that it made Magnus' heart ache with fondness.

When the other two had finally calmed down and Magnus had stopped gaping at the people grinding he met eyes with Cat.

"Catarina, what in the world are they doing?" His voice came out steady as always but Cat could probably detect his uneasiness.

"They're dancing Babe."

Magnus huffed. "That's not dancing, that's...that's foreplay."

Ragnor had cracked up laughing at that while Catarina flapped like a fish trying to find a response. "Baby, no thats- Well I mean Ragnor and I have definitely had some exciting nig-"

Magnus gagged again. "No, nope I don't want to know."

"Foreplay, huh?"

The person that had spoken had definitely not been from anyone that he was sitting with, that and it was to smooth and deep to be any of his friends. With that thought Magnus whipped around, prepared with a snarky remark, only to have his breath disappear when his eyes met that of what he could only describe as man. Lots and lots of man.

He was tall, jet black curls swept all over his forehead, as if his (or someone else's?) hands had been through them many times in the past few hours. Pale skin stood out against the dark clothes he was wearing, and as Magnus looked him down all he could think of was; Muscles, tattoos and more muscles. When he finally looked up to meet his eyes, he found beautiful hazel eyes staring right back at him, making his stomach twist in excitement, and a smirk that made his knees weak.

"Now if you'd like, I can show you what foreplay really looks like." The mans smirk grew more.

Once Magnus had finally snapped back into his own body, he huffed once again. "Believe me I know exactly what foreplay looks like. No need to show me."

Though that wasn't entirely true. Yes Magnus had dated around quite a bit, but for the most part had only gone so far with a select few people.

The man chuckled at the response, "Feisty, I like it. I'm Alec Lightwood."

Ah. Catarina had mentioned the name before. He was the co-owner or something of the joint. What Cat had failed to tell him was how Magnus would want to climb him like a tree when he saw him for the first time. A warning is always nice.

Magnus tilted his chin up, "Magnus Bane."

Alec's head tilted then, wheels in his head turning. "Bane? As in Asmodeus Bane's kid? Oh Izzy will get a crack out of this."

Magnus felt his heart sink in his stomach. He had spent to much of his life being called "Asmodeus' kid." Usually when he heard those words they were soon followed up by an offer to pay to see him dance. Sometimes pay to see him do more than just dance. Those people made him want to throw up, who hears someones name and automatically thinks that means they can pay for any service that they'd like?

Magnus swallowed and broke eye contact. "What about it?" His voice was clearly less confident and it must have caught the attention of his friends.

"Magnus! I see you've meet Alec. He's the one I was telling you about, Clarys brother-in-law." Catarinas arm around his shoulder made him relax a bit.

Clarys brother-in-law? Lightwood sounded familiar. 'This must be Isabells older brother Alexander.' He thought.

Clary was another close friend of his, one he considered more like a sister than anything else. He had grown up with her, her mother and stepfather being good friends with his mother. They were like his second family, the ones that had comforted him after his mother's passing and the ones he often ran to when he'd get into fights with his father.

Clary had met Isabelle a few years back, hitting it off quickly in the middle of a local coffee shop that Magnus and her frequented a lot and the two had recently gotten married. Magnus was still bitter towards his father, having missed the wedding because he had a "very important preformance" and there was "no need to miss it because of a wedding." Nevermind it being one of the few people he was closest to. He had spent weeks apologizing to Clary, who shot down each one, knowing that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help but feel like it was.

He had only met Isabelle a handful of times but he approved of her from the moment he met her. Whenever they do end up in the same room together, he's always fascinated by how stylish, strong and different she is from Clary. She was truly Clarys other half.

Alec's voice broke him away from his thoughts. "So Magnus, how about I take you out onto that dance floor and you can show me what you got."

Magnus' eyes widened, glancing back over to the crowd of bodies moving against each other. "Oh no, no no. I dont- I don't dance like that." He despised the stutter in his voice.

"I'm sure you can do it with a little help." Alec chuckled at the other man's reaction. He really was quite cute.

Magnus coughed, "I- um. I don't know."

He couldn't put his finger on why he suddenly became so nervous. Maybe it was the thought of moving like those people were with another man that was so attractive. Or maybe it was the way he could feel his friends eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

Alec chuckled again, reaching forward, softly grabbing hold of Magnus' hands, having no real intent to make him if he truly didn't want too.

Magnus swallowed as tingles shot up his arms, bringing his eyes back to meet Alecs. He slowly found himself nodding and allowing himself to be slowly led onto the dance floor.

"Now, Catarina has told me a bit about you and how you dance ballet. That means you know how to move." As Alec spoke he slowly placed his hands on Magnus' hips, gently guiding him closer. "Just remember to feel the music, move with the beat."

He slowly started to sway his own hips, smiling when Magnus began to follow his lead. He used his hands to guide him through each movement. Once he felt Magnus begin to relax, he brought him closer, sliding his right thigh in between Magnus'.

Magnus couldn't help but shiver as he felt Alec's body press to his, moving his hips in the way that Alec had guided them, gasping gently as he was lowered, knees bending, giving the two of them more room to move. Alec slid his hands up Magnus' waist until they were under his arms, guiding them to rest on his shoulders, encouraging Magnus to hold onto him too.

When he felt Magnus tighten his grip he put his hands back on Magnus' hips and pulled them forward to press them to his before using the momentum and his own upper body to lead Magnus into a dip that made their hips grind together deliciously before pulling Magnus back up.

Magnus couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of letting loose. He'd never even considered dancing anything other than ballet, but there was something about the way they rocked back and forth together. It had Magnus' lips parting as he kept eye contact with Alec, their foreheads pressing together as they got lost in the beat thumping through the floor.

Magnus' heart was beating so fast, he wasn't sure if it was healthy. Alec's point had been to show him how this was dancing, but he was even more convinced now that it was definitely some sort of foreplay. The way Alec was looking at him made his stomach twist, the way their hips brushed made him tremble with want. His breath hitched as he was dipped again, Alec swinging him around and out of it, when he was back up right Alec had pulled him so close that their noses brushed and Magnus had to stand on his toes.

He swore he only closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them again, the music was different and so was the...body? 

He quickly glanced up, yelping when he realized the hands on his hips where smaller than the last ones, and that there was a different person holding him.

He stumbled away with a mumbled apology, looking around until he saw what could only be Alec walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

He swallowed and went to find his friends.

**

"And 1, 2, 3, 4 and 2, 2, 3, 4."

Magnus spun around on his toes, joining hands with his partner Zach, allowing the older man to lead him through the next steps on the dance before his toes we're stepped on again.

Magnus huffed and stepped away. "Okay this isn't working."

Mrs. Belcourt hummed. "You keep saying that Magnus, but every time I bring you a new dancer it still doesn't work"

Magnus began to pace. "I don't know what the problem is. Zach, you're great I promise, but there's just something missing. I need someone more comfortable with-. I don't know, I'm sorry."

He walked away and over to where Catarina was stretching. He flopped down onto his butt and let his head land in Cats lap. Her fingers were almost automatically in his hair.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He said, "Cat, I just can't get him out of my head, I'm missing steps because I can't stop thinking about his eyes."

She laughed at his misery. "Oh Baby, if I didn't know better I would think you're in love."

Magnus sputtered. "Ehm. No, no- I'm just- Maybe a little... interested."

"Why don't you ask Izzy to set you two up? Or when's the next time he'll be at the club?" She asked.

He paused. Maybe he could ask Isabelle about her older brother. She has only talked a little bit about him in the past, but surely if he told her about the other night she would let up some information about her older brother. He seemed like the mysterious type, but that could of also just been in Magnus' foggy head while they were dancing.

"Baby, all I'm saying is; you haven't been interested in anyone for years now. I think that if you like him you should go for it." Catarina broke him from his thoughts.

He sighed, "See that's the thing Cat. I like the way he made me feel while dancing. I know just about nothing about him."

Cat smiled down at him. "Do you wanna know more about him?"

"Yeah."

"Then go for it, Baby."

 

That would be how he found himself meeting Clary and Isabelle for lunch a few days later. He had spent three days after his and Cats talk travelling around New York for preformances at his father's request. If you asked, Asmodeus would say that they were to "promote him and his dancing" but in reality it was just another way to make money. Rich people that knew Asmodeus paid a lot to see him dance.

Another downside to working under his father was that he didn't get much down time. He tried to relax in the little booth his was sitting in, sipping slowly on the coffee he had ordered, but it was difficult when his feet felt like they were going to fall off. When he woke this morning they were bruised and swollen again. He ended up wearing sneakers because they had more room and made him feel a little less uncomfortable while walking. He also had a nasty bruise on his hip from rehearsal that was right underneath his belt.

Good times.

Luckly the booth he was sitting in wasn't to uncomfortable. Clary and him had been coming to the diner for years now, they were good friends with the owners and the waitresses were quite fond of them. The diner was small, only a few tables spred out, and about 10 chairs lined up at the counter. Little more older fashioned, the tiles we're black and white, and there was posters of 80's and 90's artists, cutouts of newspaper with milestones on them. The chairs were cherry red like the counter they were at, and the booths had minnie jute boxes. Magnus loved it.

He glanced up at the sound of the bell on the door ringing, indicating that someone had entered, a smile appearing on his lips when he saw his favorite head of red hair. Magnus stood right as she made it to the table, the two instantly hugging.

Magnus sighed into Clarys shoulder. "Ah Biscuit, it's lovely to see you."

He could feel Clary smiling into his shoulder, her grip tighten in a squeeze that she had been doing since they were little, before backing away. "Hey Magnus. How've you been?"

"Oh wonderful, busy, but good." He answered, just as Isabelle came into sight.

He smiled wider and pulled her into a hug also. "Hello Isabelle."

Izzy hugged back just as tightly, "Magnus, good to see you as always."

It wasn't until he had stepped back, finished with greetings, when he noticed the third person in the corner of his eyes. He looked over, eyes widening when he realized just who had come to the diner with the two girls. The man that he was here to talk about in the first place.

Alec smiled, stepping closer with his hand held towards Magnus. "Hey, Magnus right? It's good to see you again!"

Magnus swallowed and gently shook his hand, "Alexander, pleasures mine."

Izzy glanced at the two, then to Clary who just shrugged, and then back. She noted the way Alec's eyes seemed to soften while directed at Magnus, and how he didn't even try to correct Magnus' slip of his full name. She was not aware that the two had meet.

"Magnus, I hope you don't mind that I invited Alec along. I figured it would be nice for you two to meet, since youve already met Jace, but I see you apparently beat me to it." Izzy said, amused.

Magnus quickly pulled his hand back, looking to Izzy instead. "Uh, yes, we met the other night while I was out with Cat, Ragnor and Raphael."

Magnus decided to spare the details, not knowing if Alec wanted the two girls knowing about the moments theyd shared on the dance floor that night. He still couldn't believe that it had actually happened. It felt more like a dream than anything else, but the way Alec was looking at him now made him think differently.

Clary was next to speak. "Well, why don't we sit and order some lunch. I hope you we'rent waiting to long Magnus."

"Oh no, I've only been here a bit." Magnus reassured, happy to sit down again.

They all took a seat, Magnus tensing a bit as Alec slid into the booth on the opposite side of him, making their knees brush under the small table where they were hidden. He could see a hint of smirk on Alec, making him feel a little flushed under the attention he was getting. 

Clary squeezed into the booth next to him and nudged his arms. "So how is dance? Still everything you've dreamed of?"

Clary was one of the few people that was aware of how his and his fathers relationship worked. They were friendly in public, most people thought they were the perfect father-son duo, but behind closed doors there was glares and not much talking. When they did it was usually in arguments.

"Well, same as always I guess." Magnus sighed, "You know how my father gets about it, all work, no play."

Clary squinted her eyes at him, "How do you do you feel?" She asked, clearly aware of his dicomfort.

Magnus just shrugged. "Fine, feet hurt like usual, but I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

Clary shook her head, but gave up the topic of conversation. He knew that she would surely talk to him later about it, but he would have to deal with that when the time came.

After that lunch went by smoothly. Isabelle went more into detail about her designs for New York fashion week. She had been working in the fashion industry for as long as he knew her and she was spectacular. He'd seen a few of her designs and had been blown away by all of them. She really did have a hand for it.

He had learned that Alec and Isabelles parents were divorced, their mother Maryse had remarried recently and ran a few popular businesses. He'd only met Maryse a handful of times, only because of his father, she'd been kind everytime, so he was glad to know she was doing well. Isabelle ran "Underground" as a side job, Alec helping when needed, but mainly working as a bartender most nights.

Somehow, he and Alec had shifted into their own conversation, Isabelle and Clary distracted by each other.

"So, how long have you been doing ballet?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked out the window I order to not get distracted by Alec's eyes. "Since I was little. My mother and I used to dance around the kitchen together and she would take me to some of the classes she taught."

When he looked back over, Alec was smiling. "That sounds really nice. She sounds like a great woman."

Magnus swallowed, but nodded, "Yeah, she was."

When Alec realized what he was implying, he was glad that his first response wasn't to apologise. All people had been doing his whole life since his mom died, was say "sorry." He never knew how to respond, because it wasn't their fault so they had nothing to apologise for. But he understood not knowing what else to say. He was, however, surprised when his hand was suddenly in Alec's. It was first instinct to glance over at where Clary and Izzy were, only to be surprised again because they were no longer sitting at the booth.

He looked back down at their joined hands before finally meeting Alec's eyes again. He was glad that there wasn't any pity, maybe a little bit of worry in his eyes, and something else Magnus couldn't quite put his finger on.

Alec didn't let go of his hand until they left.

**

Magnus wouldn't say that standing on his toes was the hardest thing he's ever done, he'd been practicing since he was little with the help of his mother. In fact, it was a relatively easy thing for him to do without thinking, easy to ignore some of the aches and pains of doing it constantly. He didn't know that it would be so hard to do in front of Alexander Lightwood, however.

When Magnus had stumbled into his rehearsal after teaching a third grade girls class, which had been as exciting as it sounded (he loved his students, but man they could be a handful), he had not expected Alec to be standing next to Mrs. Belcourt, speaking like they had been friends for years. His father was also amongst the group, but he'd learned to ignore his presence as much as possible, and his last partner- Zach?- was nowhere to be found.

He was so distracted by the way Alec looked in loose sweatpants and a tank top, which there were those muscles again, that he didn't notice his father sidle up next to him.

"Magnus, why aren't you practicing? You have three shows this week."

Magnus sighed with a shake of his head and walked off, without answering, to put on his dance clothes.

When he stepped out of the dressing room, he felt a little self conscious over the leggings and loose top he usually wore for practice. He was glad he didn't choose his other option of bright pink sweats and his black crop top that read "Blink if You Want Me" on it. It had been a gag gift from Ragnor. He wore it quite a bit to spite him.

He made his way over to where Mrs. Belcourt was standing, as soon as she saw him she started speaking. "Ah, Magnus there you are. This is Alec Lightwood, he's going to be your new partner. We've been asked to do a mash up dance for a show in a few weeks. You'll be doing a mix of the mombo and ballet, plus a few things Mr. Lightwood would like to add to it."

"Mrs. Belcourt, as much as I would love to participate in this, believe me, I have three other dances to learn, at least two preformances every other week for my father and two classes to teach."

Magnus could help but cringe. He would be so sore everyday if he did all that.

Mrs. Belcourt smiled, "Actually, your father has agreed to let you take a few weeks off for this preformance. You'll do this week's scheduled dances and then you'll focus on this routine. Oh, and Camille will be taking over your college class, so you'll only be teaching the kids."

She walked away before he could even think of a response, "Good luck boys. Alec, you already know the drill."

She then left with his father, leaving him alone in the dance studio with Alec.

Alec was the first to speak. "Well, that certainly was not the way I would have told you, but I guess that works too."

"What," said Magnus. "I don't understand. I need some sort of warning for this kind of stuff." He felt like punching his father. "He can't just decide to give away my classes, change the schedule I've been on for years and expect me to be okay with it."

He knew that he could. Asmodeus practically ran Magnus' life for him. He decided what shows he did, gave him "permission" to teach certain classes, scheduled his rare days off.

While he was fuming Alec had stepped away, to where the old record player was sitting under a window. He lifted the arm and gently set it down, music started to stream into the room, cutting Magnus' thoughts off. He swallowed but didn't turn around. His lips parted when he felt Alec's hand slide onto his left hip from behind, proud of himself when he didn't tense or shiver.

"Relax," Alec whispered. "You can rant all you want later, but right now I think you could use a distraction."

Magnus wanted to shake his head at himself when his first thought was; 'I can think of a few things you can do to distract me.'

He'd never felt so close to anyone after so few meetings. He'd had several dance partners, dated several people, but had never felt the way he did when Alec's breath brushed against his shoulder, and when Alec's front pressed to his back.

Alec started to sway them to the beat of the song that was playing, guiding Magnus once again with his hand on his hip. He started taking steps back and forth, Magnus following his lead naturally, grinning when they moved in sync, hips moving at the same pace. He was impressed by how fast Magnus could catch on to this kind of dancing. He seemed to just let go of all the stress of coordination and having to know what every single step was going to feel and look like, allowing Alec to lead him, trusting him.

Magnus closed his eyes, sighed and rested his head back onto Alecs shoulder. He didn't care anymore that he was practically grinding on Alec, he wanted to relax, just to feel the music like he did that night at Underground. He rotated his hips, sliding his body down Alec's an inch or two, before he was grabbed and spun around to face him.

Magnus' arms moved on their own accord, sliding around Alec's neck, his right hand moving through the hair on Alec's neck, just as the other man's arms wrapped around his waist, one hand on the dip of his lower back and the other in between his shoulder blades.

When their eyes finally meet, Magnus' breath stuttered. Alec's eyes were some of the most beautiful ones he'd ever seen. Not many people even have hazel eyes, certainly none like Alec's. They definitely weren't "windows to the soul," which Magnus found himself jealous of. His eyes had given away his every emotion from the beginning of his life, he could hold his head up high but the minute you searched his eyes you could see every doubt in his mind. He hated it. But couldn't find himself hating Alec for not being the same.

The music's beat began to thump a little harder, speeding up, and Magnus was completely thrown off by what happened next. Alec had slowly began to move his hand down Magnus' back, sliding it over his ass and thigh, before grabbing the back of his knee, hiking it up over his hip.

Magnus gasped, naturally curling his leg around Alec's waist for a little more stability because if he hadn't he was sure he would have toppled over and taken Alec down with him.

Alec smirked, tightening his hold around Magnus' waist, he could feel the older man's heart rabbiting against his own chest. Alec had no room to talk though, his own heart was beating faster then usual, even if he was calm, if not smug, on the outside.

They may have only met a few times but there was something about Magnus that made Alec want to keep him. He'd dated around some but nobody had ever lit up his body the way the man in his arms did. He was graceful and confident in himself but could be shy and sweet. At the diner he'd shown Alec his softer side, and from what Clary had told him, that was a privilege.

He felt more than lucky to be holding this man here and now.

**

That's how the next two weeks had gone. Alec and Magnus would meet at the studio that Asmodeus owned. Magnus would usually arrive early in order to have more time to warm up and practice a few steps of his own. Alec would arrive shortly after. Then they would dance.

They would usually start off the same, Alec helping Magnus take a few minutes to relax and feel, let his mind go blank for awhile. Those few hours after were usually spent either talking about how they grew up or friends and siblings. They would bicker like an old married couple, flirting and teasing the other. 

Magnus had fun with it. For the first few days Alec was more or less strict. He'd spent a lot of time making sure that Magnus' posture was right, that he never stepped to close or that nobody made the mistake of stepping on the others feet. "This is my space, this is your space," was what Alec tended to repeat. From the outside you'd think Magnus was an amateur and not a professional dancer. He'd done the Mombo multiple times, just never with added ballet steps and what he still concidered as foreplay.

They had quickly gotten used to each other, became more relaxed with each session and soon we're able to do the routine with ease, like they'd danced together for years. They still had another week until their preformance, and it was spent teasing each other.

"Uh uh uh." Magnus snickered as Alec's hands trailed down his waist, "No, eyes up here."

Magnus giggled, using his finger to tilt Alec's chin back up, grabbing the hands that were low on his hips to place them in their correct position. "Hey, chin up, shoulders straight. What do you always say? "This is my space, this is your space.""

They had their usual music playing in the background, in the middle of going over the routine again, Alec had started to drift off. He had originally started off with tickling Magnus every now and then, not missing one step but trying hard to make Magnus miss his. Then it had turned into playful teasing, caressing the skin that showed due to Magnus' crop top, grabbing his hips and attempting to pull him closer. Alec had a little smile on his face from the beginning, falsely innocent, one that would look more like a smirk every now and than.

"C'mon Alexander," Magnus said. "You're the one who's always made sure each move was perfect. What is wrong with you today?" He giggled.

Alec hummed, eyes trailing back down to the strip of skin that the crop top Magnus was wearing showed. He had such sharp hips, Alec found himself wanting to bite them. He was sure that was most of the problem, Magnus was just too beautiful.

Before he could even think up a response, the sound of a door slamming closed in the hall made them jump apart. Magnus stepped in front of the mirror in the room, quickly acting as if he was practicing, and Alec scurried over the the record player in the corner, acting as if he was looking through the music.

Magnus sighed as he saw his father enter the room through the mirror. He could tell by the tension in Asmodeus' shoulders that he had probably seen too much. Asmodeus was never a fan of him getting close with other dancers.

Alec nodded politely in his fathers direction. "Mr. Bane. Good to see you as always."

"Hmm, to you too Mr. Lightwood." Asmodeus' voice sent an unpleasant shiver down Magnus' spine. He hoped his father would keep his temper under wraps.

"I assume the two of you are almost ready for your big preformance?"

Alec stood tall, shoulders rolled back, meeting his father's glare head on. "Yes sir." He answered.

At first Magnus had thought that this was just another small preformance. One that they would preform in one of his father's private meetings or at one of his clubs. But apparently this one was huge, it was set to take place at the Music Hall of Williamsburg. Hundreds of Asmodeus' friends and co-workers from around the world were to be there. People from around New York had already bought tickets for the ceremony and Alec and Magnus were to preform the closing dance.

Magnus assumed Asmodeus was making a lot of money off of this. Most likely too much.

His father turned on his heel and looked him straight in the eyes through the mirror.

"Magnus," he said. "You and I need to have a talk. Dinner at 7:00?"

Magnus nodded, not having any courage to speak up, afraid to displease his father more than he already was. With that Asmodeus left. Magnus didn't realize he was holding his breath until he heard the door close, breathing out before letting his head hang. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to continue or wrap up for the rest of the day?" Alec asked.

Magnus felt horrible. They had been having such a good few hours together. He'd never felt like this with anyone and the time they spent together was cherished to him. His father put a damper on things though.

Magnus nodded and turned to face Alec. "Maybe it would be better to wrap up," he said. "I'm honestly not really in the mood for dancing anymore."

Alec nodded in understanding. They held eye contact for a few extra seconds before Alec stepped away, turning to go retrieve his things.

Magnus sighed and followed.

**

Magnus knew from the moment his father had mentioned dinner that it couldn't mean anything good. Asmodeus had only ever wanted to have dinner with him if he had some news that Magnus wouldn't like, or sometimes to remind Magnus of everything he's been doing wrong in life according to him. Dinner with his father always ended up with the two of them fighting until he had his fill and stormed out of his childhood home.

Magnus hated coming home sometimes. His mother had left a memory with everything in that house, the kitchen, the tables, the chairs, hell even the potted plants he made sure to water when home. Being home made him remember how happy they used to be. His father hadn't always been so stotic and mean. He was actually one of the greatest people Magnus knew growing up. He loved Magnus' mother with all his heart, but when she passed it's like something shattered and was never repaired. Nothing ever filled that hole in his chest. Not even Magnus.

The kitchen was now only used by one of Asmodeus' butlers. His name was Sam, he'd been around since Magnus was young, he was an older man and was one of the kindest Magnus had ever met, he made him look forward to visiting home. The stew that he made was delicious as always, but Magnus couldn't find it in himself to eat very much with his father on the other side of the table practically glaring daggers his way.

Oh if looks could kill. Magnus would probably let it happen.

"Father, is there any particular reason why you called apon this random get together?" Magnus asked, looking at Asmodeus directly for the first time since he arrived.

The smile on his fathers face was false, failing to hide his anger. "Yes," he answered. "What is going on with you and the Lightwood boy?"

Magnus almost spit out the wine he was sipping on. This?! This is what his father was angry at him for? His relationship? Not that there was one, but his father had never been interested in who he associated himself with before. Magnus could feel his blood start to boil.

Magnus sputtered, "Well, he's my dance partner. The one you assigned to me, if you can't recall."

Asmodeus stood, taking a few steps around the table before leaning against it right in front of Magnus.

"Yes, my boy. I do remember, but I don't remember telling you to sleep with him."

Magnus glared up at his father. "I am not sleeping with Alexander. We're just becoming good friends. Hell, we've only known each other for a few months."

"The two of you are becoming awfully close, though. I saw it today, the flirting and teasing. You like him?" Asmodeus smirked, the question sounding more like a statement.

"You see," He father began, not allowing him to answer. "I'm not particularly fond of the Lightwoods. Maryse has the tendency to get on my nerves, always fighting my company's and how they run. The backlash from some of the things she's said affects me more than most think. I understand that I picked Mr. Lightwood as your dance partner, this ceremony is important to me and it's to close to attempt to change your partner again, but I will say this."

Asmodeus leaned close, the false smile falling from his lips. "Stay away from the Lightwoods. I don't need them causing more issues with you."

That right there, was the straw that broke the camel's back. His father had controlled most of the things in his life, but he wasn't going to let him start controlling the people he was seen with. No Lightwoods meant no Clary, no Isabelle.

No Alec.

Magnus stood up, slamming his hands down onto the table, causing some of the dishes to rattle. His father didn't even flinch.

"Look, there are things that you can tell me to do and not to do, whether I listen to you is my choice. You don't get to control who I spend my time with or who I date for that matter. Do you think I care about your companys reputation? Because I don't, and I'm so sick and tired of you trying to control my li-"

In his whole 23 years of life, his father had done bad things, said some worse things, but never once had he ever laid a hand on Magnus. That was why the slap had caught him so off guard. It echoed through the quiet room, and it felt like time had stopped. Magnus' hand slowly lifted up to his cheek, which stung when his finger tips made contact with it.

He had spent most of his adult years hoping that if he just followed his father's rules, didn't question the amount of work he made him do, that maybe one day Asmodeus would come around. But when he turned his head back towards his father and didn't see even a tiny bit of guilt, he knew that he was wrong.

His father had changed, and he was never going to be the man he was when Magnus' mother was still alive.

Magnus swallowed back the tears in his eyes, "I think that we're done here."

He didn't give her father the chance to reply, turning to walk calmly out of the dinning room. When he knew he was out of his father's sight he walked as fast as he could, probably closer to jogging, to the front door. He could hear Sam calling for him, asking if he was alright, but he just ignored him and left the house as quickly as possible.

As soon as he stepped outside a sob was ripped from his throat. It was pouring rain outside, which Magnus felt was suitable for the mood. He'd forgotten his jacket in the house, but refused to go back inside to grab it even if it had his phone in the pocket. Maybe he'd come by later and ask Sam to retrieve it for him.

The rain and his tears made his cheek sting again. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself, and glanced both ways down the street. He knew that Clary had once said that the Lightwood house was close by, which is where her and Isabelle had been staying for the past few weeks while their home finished being remodeled. He started heading in the direction of the house, trying his hardest to hold back the rest of his sobs.

 

It only took him a few minutes of walking to find the rode that the Lightwood house was on, but by the time he reached the door and rang the doorbell he was soaking wet. He glanced back again, paranoid that his father might have followed him, before the door suddenly opened. He sobbed in relief when it was Clary who answered the door, Isabelle not far behind her.

"Magnus?!" Clary exclaimed. "Oh my god, Magnus what happened? You're soaked, come in."

He didn't speak, just allowed Clary to pull him into the house. Isabelle had disappeared, he wondered briefly where she had went. His teeth chattered as he hugged himself tighter. Isabelle returned quickly with a towel, he tried to give her a thankful smile but was sure that it didn't look like much. Clary wrapped the towel around his shoulders, and then hugged him the best she could. The warmth of her body seeped through his cold clothes quickly, helping reduce some of the ice in his heart.

"Come on, let's go get you warmed up, then you can tell me that happened." Clary said as she led him through the hall towards what he assumed was the family room.

He was suprised to see not only Alexander, but Jace and Simon were also curled up on the sofa together, the smiles on their faces fading when they all noticed him. He instantly felt guilty for ruining the mood.

Alec stood from his seat quickly making his way over to him and Clary. "Hey, Magnus." His voice was soft in a way that he'd never heard before.

Alec hissed when he touched Magnus' clothes. "God Magnus, you must be freezing. I'll go get you some different clothes." As he walked away, Izzy returned with a steaming mug as Clary guided him down onto a small but comfortable chair.

He had stopped crying as soon as he noticed all the people, briefly wondering where Maryse was located before his attention returned back to his best friend.

He couldn't help but flinch when Clary's fingers brushed his cheek.

"Oh, Magnus. It was him wasn't it?" Clary didn't even need to know the story. She had been apart of his life long enough to know what Asmodeus was like. Though she sounded just as surprised as he felt. His father had never gone this far.

All Magnus could do was nod once. He smiled small at Isabelle when she handed him the mug, his smile growing a bit when he saw it was was his favorite kind of tea. Clary must have told her. He tucked his elbows close to his sides, sighing at the warmth that the cup provided. When Alec returned he was holding some dry clothes, handing them to Izzy.

"They might be a little big, but it's better than nothing." Alec said as he kneeled down next to Clary.

Magnus managed to hold in his next flinch as Alec gently caressed his cheek. It was warm still, but didn't burn and sting like it had awhile ago.

Alec smiled sadly up at him, brushing some of his wet hair away from his eyes. "How about you go get changed and I'll get you some ice for your cheek, okay?"

Magnus simply nodded, not quite feeling up to speaking just yet. He took a little sip of his Chandan tea, the warmth filling him and the taste making his heart ache for his mother and the man his father used to be. He placed the cup down on the coffee table next to Clary, then stood up. He grabbed the clothes that Alec had brought put for him, and the looked at Clary cluelessly. He'd never been in this house before, even if Clary talked about it a lot.

She smiled softly at him. "It's down that hallway, second to the left."

Magnus smiled thankfully, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking towards the hallway she pointed at. When he made it into the bathroom, he closed the door before leaning against it heavily. Magnus took a deep breath in order to help feel a little more in control of his emotions. But when he looked into the mirror, the sight made him want to start crying.

His left cheek was red, like it had a rash, and you could see that faint signs of bruising under the skin. Had his father really hit him that hard? He shook his head at himself, before bringing attention to the rest of his body. His clothes clung to his body where they were still soaked, his hair flopped messily over his forehead. The light dusting of makeup he had applied before the dinner was smudged over and under his eyes, making it look like he had dark curcles under his eyes, which were red and swollen. There were a few tear tracks that had hints of black from his mascara, making it obvious that he had been crying.

Magnus shook his head at himself again, before turning on the facet, cupping his hands under the running water before leaning over to splash it over his face to clean away his ruined makeup. He used on of the wash cloths on the counter to wipe away the mess and water. Then he slowly began stripping off his clothes, wincing as they made loud smacking noises as they hit the ground. He used the towel that Isabelle gave him to dry his body and hair before stepping into the briefs Alec had lended him.

The sweatpants that he pulled up his legs were a bit too long and hung low on his hips. He ended up rolling the waist band up a few times, shortening them a bit but also tightening them around his hips. The shirt was a little big over his slim waist and it fell off his shoulder too easily, the sleeves were too long, but it was soft and warm and smelt like Alec. He found himself pulling the sleeves over his hands with a small smile, turning his head into his shoulder to breath in a little more of Alec's scent. It reminded him of the outdoors.

Magnus gathered up his wet clothes and opened the bathroom door. When he stepped out he allowed Isabelle to take them from his hands before returning to his seat and his tea. He tried not to pay attention to all the people in the room looking at him.

While Magnus was in the bathroom, Alec had attempted the get Clary to explain what had happened, but she just insisted that it wasn't her place to say. He put the icepack next to Magnus' cup of tea, checking to make sure that it was still hot, before sitting down. He was so worried about Magnus. He looked so tensed when his father interrupted their rehearsal earlier that day. He may not have realized it but it was obvious that he wasnt excited at all to attend the dinner his father invited him too.

Alec had spent the rest of the day at his mother's house, allowing her to feed him some of her fantastic food, and coddle him as much as she liked. They talked a lot about Magnus and the dance that they were doing together, and as much as he had tried to focus on the conversation, his mind kept worrying about Magnus. Which apparently was the right thing.

Seeing the older man soaked to the bone with such a devastated look in his eyes, make Alec's heart break for him. He'd only ever seen shy smiles and heard bright laughs from Magnus in the short time that they had known each other. He decided then that he never wanted to see Magnus so heartbroken ever again.

When Magnus had walked out of the bathroom with his clothes on, looking so comfy and relaxed, Alec found himself melting into the couch. He looked adorable. The feeling confused Alec a bit, because he'd never felt like this with anyone before, but he decided that he didn't hate the feeling and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making Magnus feel safe and protected.

Magnus sighed into the cup, taking another sip of the tea before placing it down onto the table once again. "I'm sorry if I ruined your guys' night."

Everyone protested at the same time, but it was Alec who spoke for them all. "Magnus stop. You haven't ruined the night. We were all just getting ready to watch a movie together before heading off to bed. We're all glad that you're here."

Everyone nodded in agreement with his words. Magnus smiled a little bigger and brighter, nodding and deciding not to argue with that. Clary and Isabelle had curled up in the loveseat together, while Simon and Jace remained in the same position that they were in when Magnus arrived. Alec sat on the other end of the sofa, the side that was closest to the chair that Magnus was sat in. The corners of the arms of both chairs were pressed together, a small table separating them, which meant that there was a short distance between Alec and Magnus.

Everyone argued over what movie to watch, Magnus giggling into his cup as Isabelle and Jace threw popcorn at each other. He was glad that they could go back to normal, like Magnus had always been there. They finally decided on watching Big Hero 6, Magnus shaking his head at how childlike they could all be sometimes.

Alec just sat quietly next to him, probably used to all the bickering between the siblings. He smiled at Magnus when he looked over at him, patting one of his hands gently before turning his attention back to the screen. Magnus looked down at his hand, sighing wishfully, before curling up in the chair.

**

It wasn't long before just about everyone in the room had fallen asleep. They were only about half way through the movie by the time Magnus and Alec were the only ones awake. Magnus himself though was also beginning to fall asleep, his tea finished long ago and his head leaning again the arm rest. The chair was big enough for him to curl up on his side, allowing him to pillow his head.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Magnus drifted off, before a small chuckle beside him woke him back up. Alec stood up from his seat and looked down at Magnus.

"How about you make your way back to my old room, it's the last door on the right and I'll wake up everyone and make sure that they make it into bed?" Alec said, stepping over Jaces feet in order to get to the remote.

Magnus hummed, sitting up slowly, allowing himself a few minutes to wake up fully before standing and making his way around some of the flailed limbs. He followed Alec's instructions, hesitating in front of the door, then shook himself, turning the handle to enter the room.

It was cozy, the king size mattress in the middle of the room was covered in blue sheets, the pillows matched the color of the comforter, a pale color making a pattern over the two in the middle. There's was a desk and dresser on each side of the room and a door that led into another bathroom. It was clear that the room wasn't used much, Magnus could see a light dusting on the top of the desk. It must have been Alec's old room. He remembered Alec telling him about how him and Jace lived in the same apartment together, but Jace had spent more time at Simon's place than theirs.

Magnus bit his lip as he sat down on the edge of the bed, humming at the softness of the sheets. They weren't silk like his own, but they were still nice. He looked up when the door shut quietly, shifting on the bed as he made eye contact with Alec.

Alec cleared his throat and shook his head. "Everyone got to bed safely. You can take my bed and I can sleep on the floor or out on the couch if you want?"

"No!" Magnus protested quickly. "No, I'm not going to kick you out of your own room Alexander. Especially not your bed. I'm comfortable with sharing if you are?"

Magnus relaxed when Alec sighed in relief. "Okay. Good. Because that couch might be comfortable but it sucks having to sleep on it."

Magnus giggled as Alec sat down on the bed next to him. He stared down at his lap for a second before looking over at Alec, surprised when he found that Alec had already been looking at him.

A warm hand lifted up to brush his cheek again. "How are you feeling?" Alec asked, voice soft again.

Magnus blinked a few times, swallowing at the butterflies in his stomach. "I'm okay." He answered and it was the truth.

When he left his father's house a few hours earlier he was shocked and heartbroken. Any hope that his father could go back to the man he once was was crushed. He'd longed for a hug from his mother, but when he had arrived to the Lightwood home, his heartache began to ease almost instantly. Everyone welcomed him in with open arms and, most likely for his sake, continued on with their night like nothing had happened.

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that." Alec replied.

He stared into Magnus' eyes for a few more seconds, relieved to see that he was telling the truth. That, yes, his night had been hard, but he was feeling better.

Alec turned his body and patted the bed. "Well, I guess we should probably turn in for the night."

"Yeah," Magnus agreed, suddenly feeling sleepy again.

They both moved at the same time. Alec went to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth while Magnus crawled under the blankets. He found himself relaxing almost instantly as Alec's scent surrounded him, burying his face into the pillow, glad that he was able to lay on his right side, off his slightly bruised cheek, and still able to face Alec. Said man climbed into the bed a few seconds later, quickly making himself comfortable.

There was only a few inches between them, and Magnus was still more comfortable than he'd ever been in bed with someone. They were quiet for a few minutes, just observing each other, before Alec's hand lifted back up to his cheek. The backs of his fingers brushed over the skin gently, not wanting to cause more pain. The touch had Magnus scooting a little closer to the other man, until there was only a inch or two between them.

Alec searched his eyes for a few seconds, and he must have found what he was looking for because the next moment he was closing that distance between them. He stopped close enough that their noses brushed against each other. It reminded Magnus of the first night they met, the way they danced so close that their faces were meer centimeters apart. Alec's eyes went down to his lips then back up to his eyes, then he closed that short distance too, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Magnus' heart fluttered at the same time his eyes closed. Alec's lips were full, a little chapped, the kiss that they pressed against his was as gentle as the hand on his cheek.

For the first few seconds it was just a press of their lips, testing the waters, before they both deepened it at the same time. Their lips slid against each other softly, Magnus' bottom lip caught between Alec's.

Magnus pulled back after a few moments, smiling wide when Alec tried to follow him, it encouraged him to go in for another one, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Alec's hair. They kissed for a little while longer, Alec's hand sliding down his waist to gently grab his thigh, hoisting it up and over his hip, pressing their bodies close together.

When they finally seperated, they both had little private smiles on their faces and Magnus' heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Alec tilted his head forward to press their forheads together, sliding his hand back up Magnus' thigh until he could wrap his arm around Magnus' waist. Magnus' head was pillowed on his other arm.

"Goodnight Alexander." Magnus whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment they were having.

Alec smiled, pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him a little tighter. "Goodnight Magnus."

**

Magnus could easily forget that just because his house was a hectic mess in the mornings, did not mean that everyone else's was too. He woke up a little earlier than everyone else did, happy when he found himself still curled up in Alec's arms. Alec must have rolled onto his back at some point during the night, and Magnus woke with his head pillowed on Alec's chest. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, his heart dropping a bit when he remembered how well dinner with his father went the night before, but then found himself brightening at the thought of the rest of the night.

Him and Alec kissed. After weeks of pent up tension between the two of them they finally took the next step. Magnus got butterflies again at the thought.

It took him a few minutes to carefully untangle himself from Alec without waking the younger one up, but he eventually did it. When he made his way out into the living area the smell of bacon hit his nose, his stomach growling and reminding him of how much he didn't eat yesterday. He made his way into the kitchen, expecting to see Clary or maybe even Isabelle, but was surprised to see Maryse instead.

Magnus couldn't help but smile as he heard her humming while she made breakfast. "Good morning Mrs. Lightwood."

Maryse spun around with a smile, "Magnus!" Her smile quickly faded when her eyes landed on Magnus' cheek. She put down the spatula in her hand and walked over to where he was standing. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks, turning his head slightly. "Oh sweetheart, what happened to you? And please do call me Maryse."

Magnus broke eye contact at the question, still not really in the mood for explaining what happened. But as it turned out, he didn't have too.

"It was your father wasn't it?" She asked, but already knew the answer. "That son of a bitch, I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill 'em"

Magnus smiled then, gently taking hold of Maryse's hands and removing them off his cheeks. "It's okay, Maryse."

His heart ached as he saw motherly concern in her eyes. She shook her head. "No, it's not Magnus. I may not have known her for long, but Penelope would have had your father's head."

Hearing his mother's name made his heart skip a beat. It had been awhile since he had heard anyone say her name. Sam didn't speak much of her and his father never uttered a word related to her. But that was okay, he had pictures and a copy of their wedding movie and home videos from his childhood.

As if sensing it, Maryse stepped away at the same time Isabelle came bounding through the kitchen, Jace stumbling in after her and straight to the coffee pot. He took a seat on one of the stools at the counter and watched as Jace grumbled through making his coffee before taking his first sip, sighing like it was heaven in a mug. Maryse continued her cooking, humming included, while Isabelle appeared next to him.

"Good morning Magnus, I hope you're feeling better." Ask she spoke she set another cup of steaming hot tea in front of him.

Magnus smiled up at her. "Good morning Isabelle, and thank you, I am."

She gave him a brief hug, which made his smile widen, before going to make herself some coffee. Magnus shook his head in amusement, wondering how someone could be so cheery this early. He took a small sip of his tea, cautious of how hot it was, humming contently at the taste and the reminder of home.

He was just about to take another sip when Alec walked into the kitchen, hair still wet from a shower, and missing a shirt. Magnus was glad he didn't take a drink because he was sure he would have ended up spitting it out all over the place. He knew Alec was fit, he had the arms to prove it, but he'd never seen him without a shirt on, and boy was it a glorious sight to behold. Magnus never thought he'd be a fan of chest hair, but it looked so good on Alec. So did all of those tattoos.

The man that had taken up most of his thoughts walked around the kitchen with ease, moving out of Jaces way when he wasn't paying attention, pressing a kiss to his mom's cheek with a hello, and patting Isabelles head as he made his way to the coffee machine. Magnus bit his lip as he watched the muscles in Alec's back move as he poured himself some coffee, briefly wondered what some of the black swirls and lines meant, quickly removing his gaze when Alec turned around. He had a smirk on his face like he knew that Magnus was heavily affected.

That's when it hit Magnus. The asshole was shirtless on purpose. He met Alecs stare head on, lifting an eyebrow before finally taking another drink of his tea. Alec just smiled something lopsided, walking to stand next to where Magnus was sitting. He leaned down, resting his forearms on the counter for support and gave Magnus a blinding smile. Apparently the sun was taking a day off.

"Good morning, Baby."

It took Magnus a whole 10 seconds to realize what Alec had just called him. Then another 10 seconds to conclude that Clary probably told him about the nickname. Alec had definitely earned his right to use it, but Magnus had a feeling that it had a slightly different meaning when Alec said it. Especially if the events of yesterday had anything to say about it.

Magnus blushed either way, breathing out a small "Hi." 

Alec laughed lightly at the response, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, one that had Magnus melting into it almost instantly. He decided to just ignore Isabelles loud squeal. The kiss was short, a quick good morning, but it made Magnus' heart flutter in his chest. He'd definitely never been comfortable enough to do something so sweet yet so simple with someone. Magnus kept his eyes closed for a few extra seconds before opening them again, his heart racing when he met Alec's eyes.

"So," Alec said. "I had a few new ideas for our little preformance next week. I was thinking; maybe we could do a lift."

Magnus sputtered, "What? You want to do what? A lift? With less than a week before our preformance? Alexander there's plenty of things that I'm confident in us pulling off, but putting a lift into our routine this close to the show sounds almost impossible."

Alec smiled. "Impossible just means try again."

Magnus sighed. He knew that somehow, no matter how much he argued, Alec was going to talk him into this crazy idea.

**

The next day at their rehearsal was nothing like either of them would have expected. Both Alec and Magnus thought that maybe their development the day before might make dancing together a little awkward. But it was just like any other day. They danced with ease, pressing small kisses to each others lips every now and then. Magnus was delighted that their relationship only improved and that they were even more comfortable with each other.

About half way through their rehearsal Alec decided to take a quick break. He left to go find a water fountain to fill his water bottle and Magnus took the opportunity to dance around. He spun around on the tip of his toes and was about to do a jump when he caught his father watching him in the mirror. He yelled in surprise and ended up tripping over his own foot, falling on to his side with a loud "thud."

Asmodeus chuckled, the noise sending an unpleasant shiver through Magnus. "Hmm, graceful." 

Magnus quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in his side, wrapping his arms around himself. "Father. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to check on my son. See how the...routine is going?" Asmodeus asked.

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, not really sure what was going to come out of his mouth, before Alec stumbled back into the room. Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling a lot safer now that Alec was in the room with him. After the other days events Magnus couldn't even look his father in the eye with out feeling tears sting in his eyes. Alec crossed the room, his shoulders tense, stepping in front of Magnus protectively.

"Mr. Bane. Is there anything we can help you with?" Alec asked, challenging Asmodeus to make a move.

Magnus stepped a little closer to Alec, gripping the back of Alec's shirt, just in case he tried to make a bad move. Also to comfort himself, but nobody needed to know that.

Asmodeus chuckled at the boys attempt at scaring him, but backed down anyway. "No, no Mister Lightwood. I'm just passing through." 

He turned on his heal and walked back out of the room. Magnus let out a big sigh and pressed his forehead to Alec's shoulder blade. He didn't lift his head when Alec turned around or when Alec's arms came around his waist. All he did was bury his face into Alec's neck, wrapping his arms around the taller ones shoulders. Alec burried his face into Magnus' hair, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and flowers. He hugged Magnus' waist so tight that he had no choice but to stand on his toes.

"Hey," Alec said quietly. "Are you okay, Baby?"

Magnus nodded against his shoulder, taking another deep breath. Alec hummed. "Really? Because you're shaking."

Magnus lifted his head, tilting to look up at Alec. "Am I?" He asked, noticing a little quiver in his voice.

Alec nodded then, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He nosed at Magnus' hairline, swaying them side to side in a rocking motion, hoping to comfort him more. Magnus tilted his head back more, sliding his lips against Alecs in a kiss. He stood higher on his toes, tilting his head to deepen the kiss when Alec started responding. He couldn't help the whimper that left his mouth when Alec placed his hands on his hips and squeezed them gently.

Magnus had been with a few people already, but only going as far as sloppy handjobs and a blowjob a few times. He'd also done more... interesting things by himself, but he'd never felt comfortable enough to go all the way with someone. Of course he didn't treasure his virginity like some people did, he didn't think you had to wait until marriage, but he did know that he wanted to be with someone out of love. He wanted to have what his mother and father had before she passed.

Being with Alec like this, made him want that with him. The way Alec hugged him tight but gentle, like he could easily break. How when the other kissed him it was always soft, never too suggestive or pressing. Like he just wanted to kiss Magnus because he could. Those things made him want to fall in love with Alec, and let him have that piece of himself that he was afraid to give to the wrong person.

Alec pulled back from the kiss first, raising one hand to brush the hair out of Magnus' eyes, and then gently run the back of his fingers over the bruise on his cheek.

Seeing Asmodeus in the same room as Magnus, knowing that they could have been in there together longer should he have taken his time made his blood boil. He couldn't believe that Asmodeus thought he could waltz into the room like nothing had happened. Like he didn't hit his own son two days prior. The only thing that stopped him from launching some sort of attack on Asmodeus was when Magnus gripped his shirt. He could feel the tremble in Magnus' hand, knowing that Magnus was scared was what stopped him.

Though he couldn't guarantee that the next time he saw Asmodeus alone, he wouldnt lay a punch or two in him. He didn't care if he was one of the wealthiest men in New York.

Alec pressed another kiss into Magnus' forehead, cupping his cheek when he was finished.

"How about," he said. "We go somewhere else. We do, infact, have a lift to work on."

Magnus knew that Alec was trying to lift the mood, and honestly it worked. The words brought a small smile to his face. "I can't believe you actually want to attempt a lift."

Alec laughed. "Hey! You've done lifts in the past, I've seen some of your videos."

"Those are entirely different, they aren't even technically lifts, I've been lifted in the air only to be put down a second after. You want to do a lift that lasts a few moments." Magnus retorted.

Alec just shrugged. "We dont have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to be mad, and I'm certainly not going to force you. I just think it would be fun to try."

Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes for a few moments. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, if they absolutely couldn't do it than it wouldn't be put into the show.

He bit his lip, before letting out a big overdramatic sigh. "Aw what the hell. What do we got to lose?"

 

That would be how be found himself in the passenger seat of Alec's old beat up Crown Victoria. For being so old, so used, it was actually a pretty decent little car. It did the job, but it certainly struggled to do the job on dirt roads. It made an angry huffing noise when they finally pulled to a stop. Alec climbed out first after killing the engine, Magnus following close behind. The younger man grabbed his hand in a gentle hold before leading him to a little lake in the middle of nowhere.

It was beautiful. There was little streams that the lake would pool off too, where the shallow parts of the water were. You could hear frogs and crickets chirping in the distance, and little fish swam in the deeper parts of the water.

Magnus hummed, watching with wide eyes as Alec eased into the water, his shoes and shirt left behind on the sand. He turned back towards Magnus and waved him in.

"Come on, Baby. The waters not that bad." He grinned, holding his hands out towards Magnus.

Magnus sighed, glancing around before slowly beginning to kick of his dance shoes. He placed them neatly next to Alec's, then moved to take off his tank top. He knew that he was good looking, he had a toned body due to dancing, but something about undressing in front of someone made him nervous. He could feel Alec's eyes burning holes in his skin. He took a deep breath, grateful for choosing to wear leggings again today, before wading into the water himself. He had to admit, that the water felt great.

When he finally made it over to Alec, the water deep enough for falls to be safe, but still easy to stand in, Alec jumped right into it.

The first few attempts were... interesting to say the least. They first started with posture and positions, Alec's hands low on his hips, his hands resting on Alec's shulders for support. Alec bent down every time, giving Magnus the opportunity to use his shoulders before jumping out of the water, trusting Alec to lift him, only to be diving head first into the water a second later. They both giggled the first few times, laughing when the other would accidentally fall.

They spent hours in the water, Magnus jumping up with Alec's hands on his hips, catching a little more time in the air as they slowly found better hand positions and Magnus slowly got used to how he was supposed to distribute his body weight. By the time the sun began to set, they were already further than they would have thought they'd be after one day.

And if the time spent in the water after the last try was spent kissing each other, nobody needed to know.

**

Moving lifts out of the water and onto solid ground proved to be harder than expected. Luckly Asmodeus' studio had pads in one of the back rooms, so if one or the other fell they would have some a little softer to land on. Intergrading the lift into their dance routine was another challenge.

The rest of the week flew by, the days filled with dancing, laughter and quite a few kisses in between. Magnus was glad that his father decided to leave the two of them alone for the rest of the time leading up to their preformance. But that happiness didn't last long.

Magnus had to admit, the show was spectacular. He may not have been a big fan of his father, but he was able to admit that the man could throw extravagant parties. Hed gotten the opportunity to see other preformances, some varying from magic, singing and different dances. Everyone that he had met, he had made sure to shake their hands politely or give them hugs if he had known them for awhile. He desperately tried to ignore some of the comments that made him a little more... uncomfortable. He only halfed listened to the conversations while also subtly trying to look for Alec.

He knew that his father was most likely trying to steer him away from the Lightwoods, they were all there to support Alec and Magnus, but it certainly didn't stop him from looking. He shuddered at another pressing comment, smiling politely at his father's friends, before excusing himself. Magnus stepped away from the small group that had formed, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

He found himself smiling when his eyes finally landed on Alec. He was on the other side of the room, his family with him, talking to Isabelle and Clary. Magnus turned to make sure his father wasn't paying attention before slipping into the crowd and away from the group. He came to a stop a few feet away from the Lightwoods. Maryse was the first to notice him.

"Magnus!" She exclaimed, stepping forward to hug him. "Oh sweetheart, you look great. How are you doing? Everyone treating you all right?"

Magnus couldn't help but giggle. He was slowly starting to get used to Maryse being so motherly to him. Spending most of the week with the Lightwoods definitely helped.

"I'm doing just fine, everyone is great. And thank you, you look stunning as always." He replied, allowing her to hug him for a few seconds.

She was wearing a fitting black dress that had lace over the shoulders. It ended just past her knees, black sparkly heels on her feet. Her hair was done up tight ponytail, only a hint of make up around her eyes. She looked well dressed but also very professional.

She was beaming when they both pulled out of the hug. "Thank you sweetheart." She kissed his cheek quickly before stepping away to allow him to great everyone else.

Clary was dressed in a flowy red dress, a black belt tied around her waist. Her hair was down over her shoulders, one piece pinned up at the side, keeping her hair out of her eyes. Her makeup was also minimal, a light sheen of gloss on her lips, light eyeshadow and mascara highlighting her green eyes. The look was completed with sensual red heels.

Isabelle, who had obviously taken the opportunity to get dressed up, wore a black lace dress that flowed all the way down past her knees, black high high heels adored her feet. Her hair was styled up into a neat bun on top of her head, two silver hair sticks sticking out of it. Her makeup was flawless always, lips coated in the blood red lipstick that Magnus had bought her in the past, her eyeshadow was a perfect smokey eye and eyeliner was sharper than a knife.

He greeted both women, hugging them both and complimenting both of their outfits. He took an extra second with Clary, letting her comfort him and the nerves that he knew she knew he had, before looking to the other couple in the group.

Jace and Simon were dressed in different styles of suits, but the color was exactly the same. Magnus giggled into his hand when he realized it was probably Simon's idea and Jace was too whipped to say no. He greeted both men, before turning to finally meet the eyes of Alexander.

Alec was dressed in a nice black form fitting suit that sat tight, but not too tight, around his shoulders and biceps, but hugged his waist almost perfectly. His dress pants fit just as nicely, and Magnus guessed that Isabelle helped pick out the outfit, fore Alec had a lot of things but a fashion sense not one. He looked nice. Really really nice.

"Hi, Baby." Alecs voice broke his train of thought, he forced himself to look back up to Alec's eyes.

He smiled. "Hello." Magnus said, biting his lip when Alec took a step closer to him.

They both stood their for a second, taking in each other. Magnus was glad because he felt like he needed another twenty years to compose himself again.

Alec felt like he had died, gone to heaven and met an angel. Magnus always looked breathtaking, whether it was in one of his nice day outfits, like the one he wore the first night they met, or the cute little dance outfits he always seemed to just throw on without thinking. But then, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

Magnus was dressed in a pair or nice dress pants that hugged his curves and...assets in all the right places. His black blazer had silver little buttons on the shoulders, unbuttoned and opened to show off the midnight blue button up that, when the light hit just right, sparkled a bit. Necklaces flowed down his neck, rings adoring almost every finger, earcuff in its usual place. His make up was done perfectly, black eyeshadow adoring his lids along with a thin line of eyeliner that make his honey brown eyes pop. Alec found himself wanting to kiss him when he saw a light gleam of what could only be lipgloss.

No words could describe how beautiful he looked. Angelic would have to do.

Magnus stepped forward, gently running a hand up Alec's arm then fixing the collar of his shirt with a smile. "You look nice." He said.

Alec was still so busy thinking about how good Magnus looked that he didn't even realize when the words; "God you're breathtaking," slipped from his mouth.

Magnus halted what he was doing, a deep blush rising on his cheeks, suddenly feeling warm. He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. "Yeah? You really think so?"

Alec wanted to whine. Mostly at himself for not being able to hold his tongue and how adorable Magnus looked with a blush adoring his cheeks. He found himself falling when Magnus looked down at the ground, breathing out "Yeah." While reaching forward to hook one of his fingers under his chin, having raise his head.

Magnus smiled shyly at Alec, biting the corner of his lip. He was about to say something when the announcement for the final act was called. He stepped away from Alec, smile still on his face.

"C'mon," he said. "That would be us."

Magnus walked back towards the stage, taking a deep breath as he went backstage. The people that had his outfit rushed him into one of the back rooms, giving him no chance to glance back and make sure Alec had followed him, and no time to think about his nerves. His outfit was simple, it only took him a few minutes to change, his suit being traded for black leggings that had golden glitter raining down the side and a gold komino that had quite a few ties and buttons. 

When Magnus stepped out the room, ballet shoes also adoring his feet, Alec found himself sighing. Magnus was one of the most gorgeous people he'd ever met. He walked over to Magnus and took his hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

Magnus smiled and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

The look on Asmodeus' face pained him more than his own personal feeling of failure did. There were only few times in Magnus' life where he'd misstep in a dance or trip on someone else's feet. Most of them when he was younger and his mother could laugh at him and help him fix the problem. But other times after that, it was something his father always held against him. He knew that he'd never let him live this one down.

The preformance had gone relatively perfect, Magnus and Alec kept up with each other perfectly and never missed one step. Except for the lift. Magnus doesn't know what happened, no matter how many times he replays it in his head, he doesn't have an clue where his sudden fright came from. Towards the end of the routine, Magnus had been all set to do the lift but when it came to the part where he was supposed to run into Alec's arms, he stopped short and they didn't do the lift. Of course they were able to pass it off as normal, but Magnus knew better. All the Lightwoods had spent the rest of the evening trying to convince him that it wasn't that bad.

"C'mon Baby, it wasn't that bad. Nobody even noticed." Alec reminded him for the fifth time as they made their way out of the building.

Magnus sighed, letting some of his stress show. "I know," he started. "But my father is going to remember that until the day he dies. That show is so important to him and the last preformance is supposed to be spectacular."

Alec stopped, pulling Magnus to a halt in the middle of the parking lot. "Hey, we won't let him say anything to you about it. And if he does he'll have the Lightwoods coming after him. You're one of us now, Baby. Better get used to it."

Magnus did have to admit. That didn't sound so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec take the next step, theres an awkward family dinner, Luke's the best dad and Magnus gets a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed at myself because I had to change the rating to "Mature" since my use of language increases in this part, and well y'know, the sexy times.
> 
> Hah, also I realized while writing this part that the timeline isn't all the clear. After meeting at Underground, Alec and Magnus had known each other for about a month by the time they first kissed, and their big preformance had been a week after that. There was about a two week gap in between them meeting each other and Asmodeus calling in Alec to be Magnus' dance partner. After their act, about another week passes before they see each other again in this part.
> 
> I hope that clears it up a little? The timeline is much more clear in this part, I promise.
> 
> I do want to point out that that this is definitely getting further away from the plot of Dirty Dancing. I didn't want to rewrite the movie anyway, just was inspired to write something similar to it in the first place.
> 
> Enjoy!

**

Magnus spent the next few days with Catarina and Raphael. Ragnor had to travel out of town for an art project he was working on, and they spent a bit of time Skyping with him, the time spent mostly bickering at each other while Cat and Raphael just shook their heads fondly. He told them all about what had happened with his father, having to talk Ragnor out of flying back and beating his father. He also had to hold onto Cat and Raphael for a bit to make sure they didn't try anything either.

Alec had texted him late after dinner when Magnus was getting ready for bed. They made plans to meet up again the next day and Magnus slept with a smile on his face.

They met up at a local coffee shop, Magnus had butterflies in his stomach when he watched Alec walk into the shop.

"Hey there, Baby." Alec greeted.

Magnus stood, his hello ready on his lips, when Alec suddenly stepped forward and kissed him. He hummed, responding on instinct and melting into it. Alec's hands slid up his waist, over his shoulders, and up to his cheeks. He pulled away, thumbs rubbing over Magnus' skin.

He licked his lips, staring into Magnus' eyes with a little smile on his face. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's been too long since I last kissed you."

Magnus was weak in the knees when the words registered in his head. "Yeah?" He breathed out.

Alecs smile grew and he nodded. "Yeah."

Magnus giggled a bit, pulling himself out of Alec's arms. "Okay, well, how about we grab some coffee and go on a walk." He said.

After Magnus and Alec got their coffee, they spent some time walking around New York. Magnus told Alec of the story of when him and Catarina were younger, and the ice cream incident that almost made him break his arm. Alec's laugh had rang out loud, Magnus was proud of himself for making such a beautiful noise leave his lips. They spent time in Times Square. Before they both knew it, it was almost dark, the sun setting behind them. Alec stopped in front of his apartment, and Magnus was sad the night was coming to an end already.

Alec licked his lips. "I had a really good time, Baby." He said, taking a step closer.

"I did too." Magnus responded, grinning when Alec took his hands, pressing a soft kiss to each one.

Alec sighed. He didn't want the night to end yet. In fact, he never wanted any moment with Magnus to end. He pressed another kiss to the others ring clad hand when suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey," he started. "Would you like to come up to mine for a bit? Maybe have a drink or two? We could order some Chinese food or something if you're hungry?"

Magnus' smile got bigger, if that was even possible, glancing up at the building next to them. "Isn't Jace home?" He asked.

Alec shook his head. "No, no he's staying at Simon's this weekend. I honestly don't know why they haven't moved in together yet. Jace is always at his place."

"Well, in that case. I would love to see your home Alexander." Magnus leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Alec's cheek, making the younger blush.

Alec just nodded dumbly, dragging Magnus through the door, only stumbling a bit in his haste. He really hoped that Jace hadn't left a huge mess of their apartment. If he did than Alec was going to have a talk with him. Their apartment was on the fourth floor, so it only took a few seconds for the elevator to reach it. The whole ride was spent with Alec making Magnus giggle by pressing little kisses all over his cheeks. He was completely and utterly smitten by Magnus and his laugh. He lead him to the door that read 27 on it, unlocking it before pushing the door open, allowing the other to step through first.

Magnus hummed appreciatively, enjoying the homey feel of the small apartment. The walls were painted in a pale blue, the furniture was mostly navy blue, save for two chairs that were white. There was three rugs on the hardwood floors, giving the room a little more personality, but what really caught Magnus' attention was the twin doors that lead to a decent sized balcony. There were potted plants and a few chairs with a little table set up nicely. Magnus loved it.

He turned around at the sound of the door closing, "Alec your home is lovely."

Alec smiled lopsidedly, relieved at the lack of mess around the room, but also sighing fondly at the jacket thrown over the back of the couch, and the blanket that was left on the couch instead of folded neatly where the jacket was.

"Thanks, it took a lot of searching for this place, but it was worth it in the end." Alec replied.

Magnus hummed in response, looking up at Alec with a small smile on his face. Their intentions had been to come up for dinner and maybe a few drinks but somehow the air felt charged. It certainly didn't help when Alec took a few steps closer to him, pressing their foreheads together, hands resting on Magnus' hips. They just stood there for a few moments looking into each other's eyes.

Magnus' patience ran thin quickly though, biting his bottom him before breathing out a small; "Kiss me." He licked his lips. "Please."

And well who was Alec to deny him of that, especially when he had asked so nicely. Alec swooped his head down, capturing his lips, kissing Magnus with as much passion as he could muster. Their hands wandered over each other's backs and waists, Magnus' landing in the others hair, and Alecs fitting perfectly on his lower back.

Magnus was so lost in the kiss that he almost didn't feel his back hit the wall, humming when Alec deepened the kiss, their teeth knocked together because the both of them couldn't stop smiling. Magnus moaned when Alec pressed his whole body to his, their hips grinding together sending blissful pleasure through his whole body. Alec pulled away from the kiss, his lips trailing down Magnus' cheek, nipping at his jaw before sucking a mark underneath his ear, drawing out a louder moan from the older man.

Magnus made a pained noise when it hit him where this was leading too. He gave Alec a gentle shove, which to his luck Alec moved with naturally, putting enough space in between them for Magnus to think properly.

"What? Is something wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" Alec asked, his concern melting Magnus' heart.

Magnus shook his head quickly, "No, no. Of course not. I've just- Alexander there's something that I need to tell you if- If this is going to happen."

Alec smiled, "Can't it wait?" He asked.

"Actually. No." Magnus said sadly, suddenly wishing he hadn't decided to wait this long. "Can we sit?"

Alec nodded without question, leading Magnus over to the couch. He plopped down, patting the spot next to him, frowning when Magnus sat with a little bit of distance between them. He wasn't going to get to close though if it wasn't what Magnus wanted at the moment. He did however grab the others hand, hoping to give him a little bit of comfort.

Magnus took a deep breath, giving himself a mental pep talk before blurting it out; "I'm a virgin."

Alec just blinked, "What?" He asked. "You? How are-? But you-?"

"When I was younger," Magnus started. "I had this big ol' dream that I wanted to wait to find the right person for this. I'm not inexperienced, I've been with people. But none of them I've ever wanted what I want with you."

Alec swallowed, turning his body towards Magnus', handing both of his hands now. "Magnus. Look-. I don't care, okay?" Magnus deflated at that, relief filling him. "But."

Ah, there it was.

Magnus frowned. He wanted to somehow prepare himself for what was going to happen next. He'd hoped that, maybe, Alec would be open minded, wouldn't look at it as a set back. The problem was though, he'd never been rejected by someone, because he was the one that was always stopping before going anywhere. Now it was someone else taking the reins and saying no.

"-But, Magnus, Baby. You deserve more than this. You deserve the roses, the candles, the romance. You deserve to have it with the right person." Alec said softly.

Really, if Magnus could have just melted into a puddle on the ground he would have. Nobody had ever said anything as sweet as half the things that Alec had said to him in the time they'd known each other. He really was one of the most kind hearted people he'd ever met.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed, scooting closer to Alec, cupping his cheek. "You are the right person." He said. "If there's anybody in this world that is the right person for me, that gets me, respects me. It's you. I want this with you."

Alec leaned his head into the hand on his face, taking in the look of Magnus' face. His eyes were shining, showing he was being honest, that he was showing Alec the most venerable side of himself. He was trusting Alec completely with something so important to him. Alec found himself smiling, leaning his forehead against Magnus'.

"Okay." He said. "We can do this." Alec pulled away a bit to look Magnus in the eyes. "Oh and Baby?"

Magnus hummed. "Yes?"

"You're the right person for me too."

Alec smiled, leaning back in for another kiss. It was short and sweet. "Are you sure about this? I mean it, I can get flowers and candles and take you on a super romantic date."

"No," Magnus giggled. "This is perfect. I promise."

They both leaned in at the same time, lips slotting together, Alec's hands were on Magnus' cheeks tilting his head a little bit to deepen the kiss.

**

Alec's bedroom in his apartment was so different from his old bedroom at the Lightwood house. The walls were painted blue, pictures and paintings were all around the room. There was a large tv on one side of the room, Magnus imagined it was because Alec liked to watch his own stuff without Jaces commentary. The desk in the room was a little more cluttered, a stack of books that were open to random pages from what Magnus assumed was Alec's college courses. The bed under the window though, had gold and blue sheets. Magnus definitely had not expected gold. But somehow it fit the color scheme.

The door shut behind him, Alec's arms slipping around his waist from behind, swaying them slowly.

"I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting the gold." Magnus said, tilting his head as Alec pressed kisses down his neck.

Alec hummed, "Yeah well, they weren't exactly what I was looking for at the time, but they caught my attention." He said in between kisses.

Magnus hummed, turning around to face him. Alec was looking at him, eyes sparkling from the lights. "What?" Magnus smiled.

Alec smiled, tilting his head as he moved a piece of Magnus' hair away from his eyes. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" He asked.

Magnus made a little noise in the back of his throat, a blush rising on his cheeks. He slid his hands up to Alec's neck, pulling him down into another kiss, his hands tangling in the taller ones hair. When they pulled back, Magnus bit his lip, raising his arms up in the air, a shy smile on his face. Alec chuckled, pecking Magnus' lips and sliding his hands under his shirt. He caressed Magnus' waist, the backs of his fingers sliding up his sides as he pushed up his shirt, taking it off.

Alec stepped closer, gently leading Magnus back towards the bed. Magnus laid back onto the bed, humming at how soft the sheets felt again his skin, grinning when Alec crawled onto the bed after him. He grabbed the others shirt, pulling it up and off of Alec before grabbing his neck and pulling him down on top of the other

"Well, someone's a little eager." Alec teased. 

Magnus snorted. "Shut up and kiss me."

Alec laughed, leaning down to do just that. Magnus moaned, arching his hips up to meet Alec's. The younger one hummed, pulling away to press a few kisses down Magnus' neck, biting the place where his neck and shoulder met, making Magnus squirm a bit. He smiled against his shoulder, hands sliding back down Magnus' waist, holding onto his hips as he ground his own down. Magnus gasped, his hands tightening in Alec's hair at the pleasure that ran through his body.

Magnus sighed as Alec's lips traveled down his chest, paying extra attention to his peaked nipples, lips gently brushing over the bud. Magnus let out a little whimper, his back arching into the touch when Alec lips wrapped around the sensitive tissue and gave a gentle suck and swirl of his tongue. His fingers pinched and rubbed the other one, his body reacting to all the little noises that Magnus was making, his hips grinding down into the others involuntary.

Alec finally pulled off when Magnus gave a gentle tug of his hair, only being able to handle so much teasing before being driven close to the edge. Alec smiled against his chest, continuing his journey downward, leaving little bites of marks all down Magnus' toned stomach, licking a line up all the way from his waistband to his collarbones.

Magnus felt like he'd lost all control of his body, his back and hips were arching on their own accord, lips parted as moans and whimpers fell from them. Usually he'd try to keep control, trying not to make to much noise or move the wrong way. He was always overthinking everything. But with Alec, he felt like he could just let go. He trusted Alec enough to take care of him, to let all his defenses down. Because Alec was the one.

Because he loved him.

The thought hadn't surprised him as much as he thought it would. Alec had quickly made himself a comfortable spot in his heart, filling a void that he didn't know was there. His thoughts were broken by Alec fingers brushing against his pantline, fingers gently touching his hips making him press them into the bed.

"Can I take these off?" Alec asked, voice soft and comforting.

Magnus made a small noise in the back of his throat, nodding his head in anticipation. Alec breathed out a laugh, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to his stomach, tugging his pants down after undoing them. Magnus lifted his hips, him and Alec giggling when his pants got stuck around his feet, making him have to wiggle them out. Alec took a second to take off his shoes, socks and pants, getting caught up, before crawling back up the bed.

He leaned down pressing their bodies together in the best way possible, Magnus whimpering at the feel of Alecs bulge against his hip, their boxers being the only thing separating them. He bit his lip, shifting his own hips in order to spread his legs, bending them at the knee. He wrapped his left leg behind Alec's back, heel pressed into the meat of his ass and finally- finally- Alec let out a groan when their hips pressed together, the noise lighting up something unknown in Magnus.

He tangled his fingers back in Alec's hair, one sliding down his spine, beginning to really rock their hips together. Alec's brain seemed to stop working when Magnus' hips met his, the friction had him on edge quickly, his own hips moving at their own accord. He placed a few more kisses to Magnus' collarbones, taking an extra second to nibble the skin before reaching down. His fingertips slid under the waistband of Magnus' deep red boxers, only beginning to tug them down when he was given approval.

Magnus had never been all that insecure about his body. He knew that he was good looking, had been told many times, but moments like these all those thoughts slipped from his mind. He always wanted to be good enough for his partners, always wanted them to think he was good looking enough. But Alec made him forget, the look in his eyes as he took Magnus in, the adoration, hunger, dare he say? Love. It all made Magnus feel like enough. That he didn't have to be something he wasn't.

Magnus was breathtaking. He was all wired muscles, strong but had soft edges. His thighs were built but he had a little bit of pudge in his love handles, something he'd likely never been able to get rid of. All his background in dance was evident to Alec in that moment. The moonlight that filtered through the widow made his body almost glow, the light from his bedside lamp set golden hues across his face. Alec had definitely died and gone to heaven. He just wasn't sure when.

Soon the urge to have Magnus' skin under his lips became to much, he bend his head down again, kisses being scattered over his chest. He trailed them up Magnus' neck, pressing gentle ones to his cheeks, eyelids and nose before kissing him properly. Magnus took the chance to slowly begin pressing Alec's briefs down, taking Alec's hum as a sign of approval. He used his feet the get them all the way down to Alec's knees before Alec pulled away and kicked them off.

They both took a second to look down, admiring the other before choosing the same time to look up. Their eyes met, both smiling at the other before they both went in for another kiss. It was deeper this time, Magnus was sure that if he was standing he probably would have collapsed from the feeling. Alec reached one hand down to caress the outside of Magnus' thigh, his other hand next to the others head. When they pulled apart to breath, Alec finally moved his weight on to his elbow instead, pressing their bare bodies together.

Sparks of pleasure ran through Magnus, his moan growing louder when their cocks, both wet with precome, slid together.

Alec hummed, continuing with a slow grind. "So, what's the most you've ever done? Just so I know."

Magnus blushed a bit at the question. But he also knew that chances were that if you and your partner couldn't talk about sex, then you probably shouldn't be doing it together.

"Well, I've exchanged p-plenty of blowjobs and handjobs with people. But I've only -ah" Magnus thought it was unfair that Alec was trying to have a conversation with him while moving his hips like that. "- ever fingered myself."

Alec hips stuttered when those words left Magnus' mouth, a low groan leaving his lips. The thought of Magnus lying on his bed, fingers buried in himself as he tried desperately to reach his spot, moaning and writhing, had Alec trying his damndest to pull himself from the edge he was about to tip over. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Have you ever tried toys?" He asked, leaning over to open his desk drawer, grabbing a condom and lube.

Magnus hummed, running his fingers through Alec's chest hair, answering softly. "Yeah."

The simple answer had Alec fumbling, his mind going straight to that image next. He groaned, hanging his head for a second before looking at Magnus, who was watching him with an innocent smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow, convinced that Magnus knew exactly what he was doing, the others giggle in response only fueled that thought into a conclusion. Alec shook his head fondly before making himself comfortable back on top of Magnus.

Alec flicked open the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers, throwing the bottle to the side as he waited for the liquid to warm.

"You're going to be the death of me." He said, leaning down to peck Magnus' lips.

Magnus' only response was to smile, taking a deep breath in anticipation as he watched Alecs hand, hips moving with the thought. Fingering himself had been truly spectacular, especially when he was able to get deep enough to see stars. The thought of someone else doing it, of Alec doing it, made Magnus impatient. Alec had long, thin fingers, calloused from archery. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

Alec pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "You okay?"

Magnus melted, nodding his head enthusiastically. He was more than okay.

Alec smiled in response, reaching down between them, letting the tips of his fingers brush against Magnus' soft skin, close, but not close enough to where he needed him. He chuckled when Magnus whined, hips pressing down. He found himself giving in quickly, not having the strength to tease Magnus and listen to his beautiful whines at the same time.

He moved his fingers down further, brushing them down Magnus' cheeks before finding his puckered hole. He circled his middle finger a few times, waiting patiently for Magnus' muscles to relax, pressing gentle kisses to his collarbones while he waited.

When Alec was given the okay, he slowly pressed his middle finger into Magnus, showering his face with kisses to help distract him from any discomfort. He waited a few extra seconds before moving his hand, curling his finger while pressing it in and out. 

Magnus had practically melted into the bed. Alec's finger had touched him in all the right places, pressing against his walls gently, stretching him slowly. He didn't understand how just one of Alec's fingers could have him practically falling apart. Before he could even register it, Alec was gently pressing another in, the stretch making him arch his back pressing his hips into it, attempting to get them deeper. Alec's fingers curled again, Magnus' moan growing louder when white hot sparks ran through him.

"Right there?" Alec asked, curling his fingers again the same way, humming when it pulled another moan from Magnus.

All Magnus could do was nod and roll his hips, breath stuttering when Alec pressed the pads of his fingers to the bundle of nerves, rubbing in small circles. Magnus choked out a small sob when Alec's ring finger finally pressed in, his fingers moving in and out at a steady pace that had Magnus squirming underneath Alec. It certainly didn't help when Alec sat up, using his free hand to pull up one of Magnus' thighs, pressing kisses to the soft skin on the inside.

Magnus' whines only egged Alec on more, pressing kisses and bites all over the inside of Magnus' thigh. He kept his fingers moving, allowing himself to focus more on smothering his thighs in red and purple marks, pressing his tongue to each one to soothe the sting. He twisted his fingers at the same time he bit into the groove where Magnus' hip met his thigh, moaning at the sound of Magnus' loud whimper.

Magnus squirmed, "Oh- god, oh god. Okay, I'm ready please. If you keep that up I'm not gonna last." He begged, gently grabbing Alecs wrist in between his legs.

Alec chuckled, pulling away to look up at Magnus. The sight had him cursing under his breath. Magnus' cheeks were flushed red, hair damp with sweat sticking to his forehead. He had little marks scattered over his neck, chest and stomach. His lips were parted, wet and swollen from him biting at them and probably from Alecs own kisses. The thighs around his waist we're quivering, making him take pity on the other, slowly withdrawing his fingers.

Magnus whined, suddenly feeling empty and desperately in need of being filled. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting next to his hip, watching as Alec opened the condom and rolled it on over his cock. He quickly poured some lube onto his hand, wasting no time in reaching down to wrap his hand around him. He whimpered at Alec's girth, loving how heavy he felt in his hand, gently running his thumb over the head.

Alec groaned into Magnus' shoulder, hips thrusting at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that shot up his body. He looked down, moaning while watching Magnus feel him out before shifting his hips to allow the other to line them up. He tilted Magnus' head up, looking down into his eyes.

"You still sure about this?" He asked one last time.

Magnus melted a little more, smiling at Alec's need to make sure that he was ready, make sure that this is what he wanted. He didn't even have to think about it. This whole experience had felt so natural with Alec. Like they fit together like puzzle pieces.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, Alexander, I'm sure. I want this. I want you."

That's all that Alec needed, slowly moving his hips forward, pressing into Magnus. The two of them moaned at the same time, Magnus' filled with both pleasure and a little bit of pain. He'd already known that the first time was never easy, there wasn't much other than a bit of discomfort, the stretch more than he was used too. As if sensing his discomfort Alec's hand slid down his stomach until it made contact with his cock, wrapping his fingers around him, jacking him slowly. He'd softened up a little but pleasure quickly outdid the pain, and he was hard again before he knew it.

When Alecs hips finally pressed to Magnus' ass it took everything in him not to start moving again. He had to bury his face in Magnus' neck, distracting himself by pressing kisses to the others neck, smiling when he felt Magnus' fingers run through his hair. He lifted his head up, looking down at Magnus' beautifully flushed face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, moving some of Magnus' sweat damp hair out of his face.

Magnus hummed, a shy smile growing on his face. "I'm okay. I think I need a few more seconds, it's a little different."

Alec frowned. "You're not in too much pain are you?" He asked, concerned.

Magnus giggled, shaking his head. "Calm down Alexander. I'm not in pain, I just need to get used to you being inside me."

Alec groaned at that. He knew Magnus probably meant to say that as innocently as possible but his body hadn't gotten that memo. It took a lot of strength to not thrust his hips forward. Magnus continued to play with Alec's hair, taking deep breaths to get himself to relax a little faster. He shifted his hips experimentally, moaning softly at the spark of pleasure that came with it. It had him rocking his hips downward, trying to chase the feeling.

"O-oh. Okay, I think you can move now." He breathed out, tightening his grip in Alec's hair.

Alec was more than happy to oblige, when Magnus moved his hips it only made him go a little deeper, making him have to grip the pillow next to Magnus' head to keep from moving. He gave a slow experimental thrust of his hips, grinning when Magnus' mouth dropped down into an 'o' shape a soft moan falling from his lips. He pulled his hips back back an inch, pressing them forward at a slow pace moaning himself at how tight and hot Magnus was.

"God, you feel so good Magnus." He moaned, burying his face back into Magnus' shoulder.

He'd never really been one for dirty talk but something about Magnus made him unable to stop himself from rambling things like: "so good Magnus. So good for me," "you're so beautiful" and "the sounds you make are lovely." His hips sped up a little bit on their own, listening to Magnus' moans and whimpers grown in volume. He'd kinda hoped that Magnus was loud in bed.

Magnus found himself unable to do anything other than lay there and take it. He'd never felt pleasure like this before, it had him digging his nails into Alec's shoulder and thighs tightening around his waist. He couldn't help but bite and suck at the big tattoo on Alec's neck, stifling his whimpers into his neck. He couldn't help but shove his hips down every other thrust, chasing the pleasure that came with Alec's tip brushing his prostate. Eventually though, the position was starting to take a toll. He couldn't quite get the position right. He groaned when a twinge of pain came out of nowhere.

"Ow, ow." Magnus whined. "A-alexander wait."

He was more than glad when Alec stopped thrusting the minute he'd asked. Alec was clearly more focused on his pleasure than his own, which Magnus honestly thought was a little unfair but also kinda sweet. 

Alec looked down at him with wide eyes, "Oh god, did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned.

Magnus smiled reassuringly. "No, no. I'm okay, I promise." He said. "But could we -um- try a different position?"

The warning signals that had been going off in Alec's head stopped suddenly as he began to understand. It wasn't that Magnus wasn't enjoying himself, it was more of the position they were in becoming uncomfortable. He sighed in relief before nodding eagerly.

"Yes, yes. Of course we can. Here-" 

Alec sat up quickly, gently withdrawing from Magnus, rubbing the older ones thighs when he whined from the loss. He then flopped unceremoniously onto the bed beside Magnus, pulling the other on top of him. Magnus yelped in surprise, being manhandled and suddenly upright startling him. The noise was quickly turned into a moan when Alec entered him again, the new angle sending him head first back into the pleasure.

Alec sat up and looked into Magnus' eyes. "Better?"

All Magnus could do was nod, wrapping his arms back around Alec's neck. He couldn't help but grin when one of Alec's hands landed on his hip, the other on his lower back, steadying him. He suddenly felt a little nervous again.

"Um- Alexander. I've never, I mean- I don't-" he stuttered.

Alec laughed softly. "Baby, I understand, and it's okay. I'll help you, I promise."

Magnus just nodded again, humming when Alec used the hand on his hip to guide him, just like when they'd dance. He followed the movement, rocking his hips back and forth, a small moan spilling from his lips when the pressure grew again. He began to move his hips in little figure eights, whimpering when Alec gave a small thrust that had him going even deeper than before. They quickly made a routine, Alec's hips thrusting up every now and than, Magnus rocking his hips, using his thighs to lift himself an inch before dropping down again.

Alec hands hand had both slid up his back, resting on his shoulder blades. His own hands were tangled back in Alec's hair. Since he was on the others lap, Magnus was able to bury his face in his hair also, not really caring that it was damp with sweat. Another result of the position had Alec's face buried in his neck, which he took full advantage of, leaving more marks in his wake. His kisses trailed down Magnus' chest, quickly finding a nipple and eagerly latching onto it.

The sudden duel pleasure had Magnus slamming his hips down which resulted in Alec hitting his prostate dead on. He practically sobbed from the onslaught, hips jolting to a stop. Alec pulled away from the others chest, lifting his head to press a sweet kiss to his cheek while Magnus attempted to compose himself. Alec wrapped his arms fully around Magnus' waist.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Magnus was practically vibrating.

He couldn't help grinding his hips down, moaning loudly into Alec's shoulder when pleasure rolled over him in waves, the angle perfect. Alec took it as a good sign, thrusting his hips upward again, grinning at the whimper that was followed by a bite to his shoulder. He couldn't help the moan the spilled from his own mouth though when Magnus suddenly tightened around him.

They were both slowly falling apart at the seams, pleasure rippling through both bodies. Alecs hand moved down Magnus' back, grabbing a handful of his ass, encouraging him to rock his hips again, faster than the last time now that Magnus had had a few moments to get used to the pleasure.

"Fuck, Magnus- I'm close, baby." Alec moaned, burying his face back in Magnus' neck.

All Magnus could do was moan in agreement, shaking from the burn in his thighs and the burn of pleasure running through his veins. His stomach was twisting, tightening with each roll of his hips. Alec hand on his ass only pushed him closer to the edge. He didn't know if he was being loud, all his could do was focus on all the points of his body that touched Alec's.

Tears stung the edges of his eyes, hips moving on their own accord now. His back arched when a particularly hard thrust, hands tightening in Alec's hair, hit that bundle of nerves just right again. Alec felt his stomach tighten suddenly, pulling back, he quickly leaned up, kissing Magnus. He swallowed Magnus' cry of his name, biting the others bottom lip when he finally- finally- went over the edge, Magnus' body spasming around him had him following close behind.

Magnus could help but writh on top of Alec, the suddenly bolt of pleasure that snapped up his spine had him crying out as he came, hands tugging at Alecs hair. Tears fell from his eyes, the feeling of Alec throbbing inside of him increased the pleasure, helping him ride his high a little longer.

When they both came down, Magnus was exhausted. His thighs felt like Jello, his lips bruised and swollen from their last lip lock, but he felt like he was on cloud nine. Alec had already pulled out and rid of the condom, content with Magnus becoming a puddle on top of him. He held him through every little aftershock, pressing soft little pecks to his lips, ones that had them both smiling dopely at each other. Magnus quickly relaxed on top of Alec, cheek resting on his shoulder, leaving room for Alecs kisses.

"That was..." Magnus breathed, "somethin."

Alec chuckled. "That's definitely a way to put it." He said. "You're amazing."

Magnus blushed at that, startled by himself that he literally just had sex for the first time but a little compliment from Alec was what made his cheeks rosy. Alec shook his head fondly at the other, as if he could read his mind (Magnus sure hoped not) adjusting his arms to hold him a little closer.

"How about we go take a shower? Get cleaned up and go to bed?" Alec asked, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

Magnus hummed in response. "I'd love too," he said. "But I can't feel my legs. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a bit."

Alec laughed at that, body shaking with it. "Okay, how about we wait a bit, then shower when you're ready. And if you still can't walk, I'll just carry you."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Magnus responded, snuggling deeper into Alecs strong arms.

 

An hour later, they were cleaned up, hair a little damp from their shower. In the end Alec did carry Magnus to the shower but Magnus would probably deny it for the rest of his life. Alec took his time pampering Magnus, washing his hair for him, massaging his thighs a little bit. He’d spent a good majority of the shower pressing little kisses to Magnus’ cheeks, neck and shoulders. It was one of the sweetest things that anyone had ever done for Magnus and he would probably remember it for the rest of his life.

Magnus' head rested on Alec's chest, his legs still felt a little like jelly and his ass definitely had an ache developing, but he'd never felt more content in his life. Tracing one of the blacks lines and swirls on Alecs chest, he looked up at the other man.

"What do these tattoos even mean?" He asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

Alec hummed, running his fingers through Magnus' soft hair. "Well, there's this story that my mother used to tell us as kids, that we're related to a group of being that had angelic blood. They used runes as a source of power, each one giving them an ability, some heightening senses and giving different strengths. She had a few books that had descriptions of each rune and what they looked like. I'm pretty sure they’re just Greek or something, but I always liked the way they looked."

Magnus hummed. "I think my mother used to tell a story similar to that. But something about witches- no warlocks."

He tilted his head back down and traced one of the tattoos. "So what do they mean?"

That concluded of their night.

**

Ever since their failed dance at Asmodeus' party, Alec and Magnus hadn't gotten the chance to dance together again. Magnus was given more kids classes and Alec had his college courses to stay caught up on. They spent a little bit of time together in between, Magnus spending quite a bit of time at the Lightwood house. He'd have lunch with Catarina after their class together, finish up his teaching and then head over to see either Clary and Isabelle or Alec. He'd become apart of their group, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael joining when they'd go out together.

Ever since he was younger, he never felt like he had a family. But with them, all his friends, Maryse as a mother figure, his boyfriend. He finally felt like he did. Even Max, who apparently spent a lot of time with his father.

Fridays had always seemed to drag on, but today's class with the 1st graders had actually been spectacular. Magnus adored kids, knew for sure that he wanted some in the future, and they usually seemed to like him back. Today they were enthusiastic, the little girls eager to learn to stand on their toes, the few boys happy to just have the chance to dance.

Magnus tried to keep their options open, technically his class was a ballet class, but they were all about 7 and 8 years old. They just wanted to dance. So he taught them anything they wanted, some stuff he'd had to learn alongside them. But that tended to be some of their funnest classes.

The class was almost done for the day, the last ten minutes was almost always spent just playing music and letting the kids dance and talk to each other all they wanted. Magnus had just finished up helping them stretch, and was helping a little girl named Sydney with standing on her toes, when he caught Alec in the corner of his eye leaning against the door frame.

Alec had always wanted kids, having three younger siblings only re enforced that, he'd just always grown up not knowing if he'd ever have that with anyone. He knew that Magnus taught kids classes on Fridays, he'd rambled on one day about all the things that his father had him do and how he wished he had more time with the kids he taught, but Alec had never seen him with them.

Now, they've only known each other for a few months, been together for only about three weeks and Alec certainly shouldn't be thinking about the future this early on, but when he walked into the studio, those thoughts couldn't be helped. Magnus had obviously not seen him yet, watching him interact with the kids in his class made Alec's heart flutter. Made him start thinking about Magnus with their own kids, if they ever got there.

Alec knew already that Magnus was special, different in the best way possible. He wanted a future with Magnus, one where they'd dance together all the time, travel, learn, love. One where they could be happy. He'd never wanted that with anyone else, but Magnus. Magnus was his one.

The little girl that Magnus had been leading around the room had a huge blinding smile on her face as she looked up at Magnus in awe. Alec felt like he could relate to that. A little bell on the other side of the room went off and Magnus lead her over to a bar, where she could continue on her own. He jogged to the other side of the room and switched off the bell.

"Okay guy, you know what that bell means. Get all your stuff together then you can continue hanging out until your parents arrive." He said, addressing all the little ones, smiling when they all ran to do their jobs.

Magnus looked back over where Alec was, smiling invitingly. Alec smiled and made his way over to him, making sure to watch out for the kids that were running around the room. He gave Alec a little peck on the lips, not quite willing to do more in front of his students. Of any age.

Magnus looked around the taller one, watching as they all ran around the room in their sneakers and boots, smiling at Sydney and Leah, his two biggest fans, before looking back up at Alec.

"Hello Alexander." He said, allowing Alec to have their fingers together.

Alec smiled back, "Hey Magnus." He replied.

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other before a little cheer came from behind Alec. Magnus stepped away, laughing as he saw one of his students run all the way across the room to jump into her dad's arms.

"I'm gonna go say bye to all the kids, then you can have my full attention for the rest of the day." Magnus spoke, walking backwards away from Alec.

"Can't wait."

Magnus bounded over to the group of parents that was growing in the room, taking a few minutes with all of them to catch up, inform them on what nexts weeks plan looked like and then saying goodbye to all the kids. Each one of them all had a different goodbye routine, some varying from handshakes they made together, high fives, fist bumps and of course hugs. When everyone had successfully made it outside with their parents, only then did Magnus close the door before slumping against it.

His smile returned when his gaze found Alec again. He watched as his boyfriend walked back across the room, eyes traveling around, taking in the different mats and bars that Magnus used for his class. Smiling at the thought of him teaching them all, just like he said his mother once did. Magnus just stayed leaning against the door, even when Alec stepped close, eyes practically glued to his lips now.

The kiss they shared was soft, slow. It was just a little hello kiss, something that they did just about every time they saw each other if they were alone. Sometimes it could lead to more, but sometimes it lead to a few more little kisses and whispers.

Alec was the first to pull away, hand still resting on Magnus' hips. "So, I have a question."

Magnus hummed in response, opening his eyes after savouring the moment to look at Alec as he spoke.

"Okay, so. Please remember that this wasn't my idea, and you can say no if you want to." Alec said. "My mother wants to have a little family get together, but when she says family get together she means more of a meet the parents type dinner."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "But we've already met each other's parents?"

"Yeah, that's the thing." Alec winced. "She wants to have dinner with your father and Clary's parents. I'm not really sure why, maybe she wants to just have a nice get together, maybe even try to get on good terms with Asmodeus. Clary, Izzy, and Jace will all be there too."

Magnus swallowed. The last dinner that he had with father definitely had not been ideal. The days events still made him speechless, a little phantom ache growing in his cheek if he thought hard enough about it. But Maryse had been all kinds of generous to him in the last few weeks. The least he could do was play nice with his father for a night.

"Okay," he sighed. "Tell your mother I think that's a great idea."

Alec frowned. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because we really don't need to, not if you're not comfortable with it."

All Magnus could do was nod, kissing Alec softly to get him to accept the answer.

 

Ever since he'd first met them, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael were always the first people he went to when he needed to talk. They always had each other backs, which is why that night when he got home long before anyone else would, he ordered take out and set up their living room with a bunch of pillows and blankets. It was their signature way of saying "Hey! I need to vent." He knew that they would understand the minute they walked into the apartment.

Waiting for them to get home had been the longest hour and a half he's ever experienced. Raphael was the first to arrive as usual, a frown setting on his face when he saw the living room, almost instantly moving to get under the blankets with Magnus. Magnus rested his head on his shoulder, appreciating Raphaels silent comfort. 

Catarina and Ragnor came home soon after together, they always drove home from work together. Catarina went to their room to get into something other than scrubs, and Ragnor sat on the other side of Raphael. He put his arm behind Raphael so he could run his fingers through Magnus' hair. Catarina returned quickly, snuggling up next to Magnus and only then did he let himself let go. Tears almost instantly started pouring from his eyes, knowing that he was safest with his three closest friends.

"Oh Magnus." Catarina sighed, her heart breaking at the rare sight of Magnus' tears.

She knew, probably better than anyone, exactly what was going on in Magnus' mind in the past week or so. Asmodeus had been a hard, mean man for as long as she had known him. Yes, Magnus had explained many time that that wasn't always the truth, that the death of his wife broke something in him. She also knew however that Magnus, no matter what his father said to him, he'd always had a spark of hope that one day his father would see his wrongs as they were. Looking at her best friend now though, she could see that spark had gone out.

Magnus was mourning the loss of both of his parents.

One look at her boyfriend and their other best friend, told her that they knew too. One look had them squishing Magnus between the three of them. Raphael leaned his head onto Magnus', Ragnors hand stayed a steady weight on his neck and Catarina held on to his hand, letting him grip it as tight as he needed.

"Oh, mi querido amigo." Raphael spoke. "You deserve so much better."

Catarina lifted her free hand, wiping the tears from his face. "You do Magnus," she said. "Nobody as loyal and kind deserves what's been done to you."

Catarina tilted her head down making Magnus' eyes meet hers. When he saw the concern and love there, emotions that we're mirrored in Raphael and Ragnors eyes, a sob ripped from his throat. The sound had her heart breaking into pieces. She quickly slid an arm underneath his back, hugging him tight to her body, the three of them giving him a few moments to cry. Crying wasn't something Magnus did often, and crying in front of people wasn't easy for him.

Magnus let himself break down for only a few minutes, not having cried like that since he was much younger. When he finally composed himself as much as he could, which in reality really wasn't that much, he pulled his head out of Raphaels shoulder.

"Well," he said. "That definitely was not what I called this meeting for. But, thank you for letting me have that moment."

Ragnor, ever the serious one, hummed. "My dear friend, you know you can come to us for anything. Whether to cry or ramble on about your new boyfriend." The fake disdain in his voice made Magnus smile.

"Oh hush Ragnor." Catarina said, glaring at her boyfriend before looking at Magnus. "Then what did you call this meeting for, Baby?"

Magnus sighed. "Maryse is hosting a family dinner. One where my father will be present. I guess she wants to see if it's possible to have Clarys parents, him and herself all in the same room together. To make amends or something. Alexander, Clary, Isabelle and Jace will be there too, but I'm afraid that my father will not be as willing as they are hoping." He explained.

"Well, you never know." Ragnor replied, unsure.

Magnus laughed sadly. "Oh but I do. My father will probably make this dinner miserable. I just have to hope that he'll have a little bit of self control."

"Well Baby, you know that you can call any of us if something goes wrong. We'd drop everything to be by your side if you need us." Catarina replied.

Raphael pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple, something he'd deny if Magnus ever told anyone about. "We'll always have your back, mi amigo."

Nobody really knew what to say after that. But they spent the rest of the night pressed tightly to each other, under the blankets, eating the take out Magnus ordered and watching movies. The three of them knew that Magnus needed their support more than anything, and there was nothing that they were more than willing to give.

 

Magnus had never felt more nervous standing in front of the Lightwoods door. He'd been welcomed with open arms to Maryses home several times but something about knowing what was happening there tonight made Magnus' stomach twist. He took a deep breath, telling himself that he could relax for now, his father wouldn't be arriving for awhile more and that all was okay for now. He knocked on the door softer than intended, but it swung open seconds later, revealing Alec on the other side, who smiled upon seeing him.

Magnus couldn't help but returning the gesture, Alec's smile was contagious sometimes. "Hello Alexander."

"Hi Baby." Alec said, grabbing one of his hands, pulling him inside.

His smile grew when Alec shut the door, stepping behind him to take his jacket from him. He watched Alec hang it up on one of the hooks before leaning up to press a soft hello kiss to his lips. Alec hummed, grabbing Magnus' waist before he could pull away, deepening the kiss. Magnus couldn't help but smile into it, cupping Alec cheeks in his hands, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, their lips moving against each other naturally. The only thing that made them pull apart was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The both looked over at the same time, Magnus blushing hard when he realized that it was Maryses husband, who he'd not met yet. He buried his face into Alec's neck in embarrassment, his blush growing when Alec chuckled. What a wonderful first impression.

He heard an unfamiliar laugh. "Alec, whenever you're ready to introduce me let me know. I'll be in the kitchen with your mother."

Only when he heard footsteps retreat from them and out of the room did Magnus lift his head. Alec was looking at him fondly, pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead then stepping away.

"Come on, Josh has been super excited to meet you." He said.

They walked into the next room, hand in hand. Clary was the first one in the room to greet him, followed by Isabelle, then Jace and Simon. A familiar voice made him spin around, more than happy to see Jocelyn and Luke, Clarys mother and stepfather, the people he'd considered aunt and uncle.

"Magnus, aren't you going to say hello to us too?" Luke teased, opening his arms.

Magnus wasted no time in walking across the room. He hugged Luke tightly, smiling into his chest when Lukes arms wrapped around him, quickly warming him up. It had been awhile since he'd seen the two of them. He pulled away from the hug first, only to dive into Jocelyn's arms next.

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you." Jocelyn said, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek.

He pulled away to look at the both of them. "It's great to see you guys too!"

He'd spent a few minutes catching up with Luke and Jocelyn before Alec was once again leading him into the kitchen. Maryse was quick to stop cooking, giving him a big motherly hug, before stepping away to get back to it. Alec turned towards him, his step father by his side.

"Josh, this is my boyfriend; Magnus. Magnus, this is Josh."

Josh held his hand out, which Magnus grabbed instantly shaking his hand. "Its great to finally meet you, Magnus. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Maryse and the kids. I'm sorry I haven't been around to before."

"I understand. Work can sometimes take over one's life." Magnus replied. Alec had told him about how his step father sometimes traveled for his job.

Before he knew it, dinner was set out on the table. The atmosphere had been amazing for Magnus, his nerves calmed by how safe he felt with the other half of his family. They did however rear back up when there was a knock on the door. Magnus could recognize it anywhere. Magnus watched silently as his father greeted everyone, using his voice that Magnus knew was more polite than friendly. He looked a little surprised to see Jocelyn and Luke there but gave them awkward little side hugs anyway. Alec, bless him, stood tall and straight like last time, shaking his fathers hand. He couldn't help but advert his eyes when his father looked towards him.

"Magnus," he said. "Good to see you, my boy."

Magnus just nodded politely. He hated that smirk with a passion. God, he wished his mother was here. She would have loved Alec and his family.

When they were all finally seated, Magnus was glad to find himself sitting in between Alec and Luke. His father was sat across from him next to Maryse and Jocelyn, but even with that knowledge he felt more safe across from him, than next to him. The first part of dinner was okay, there were a few small awkward silences here and there, but everyone sort of spoke amongst themselves, his father actually managing to have a decent conversation with Luke and Jocelyn. Magnus often forgets that they were best friends at some point.

He felt fingers brush against his under the table, and when he looked over, Alec was smiling small at him, as if he could read his mind. Magnus gave him a closed mouth smile back, intertwining their fingers so he could grip onto Alecs hand, grateful for when he didn't complain at the grip.

"So Magnus. We never got the chance to talk about your performance with Mr. Lightwood here." Asmodeus' tone made him tense.

Magnus swallowed, looking at his father. "What about it?" He asked.

Magnus knew exactly what his father was talking about though. Alec likely did too. Everyone had gone silent at the table, mostly focused on Magnus and he was grateful for their concern. Alec squeezed his hand.

"When were you going to tell me about the lift you two were attempting?" Asmodeus said. "A lift that clearly neither of you were prepared to take on."

Magnus scoffed. The failed lift had been all his fault. He was the one that stuttered, had gotten scared and hesitated. He knew in the back of his mind that this was his father baiting him, but he could make all the insults he wanted at him, but he wasn't ever allowed to insult Alec.

"What are talking about? Alec was perfectly fine, it was me who messed it up." He replied.

Magnus heard Alec begin the say something, but his father had beat him to it. "So what you're saying is that you miss stepped? Somehow that doesn't surprise me. But your mother would be disappointed."

Magnus heard everyone at the table gasp, Alec's hand tightening in his, like he was trying to hold himself back from doing something stupid. Magnus couldn't register it though, his heart was shattering in his chest, tears stinging his eyes. Ah yes, he thought to himself. There's the man I know. The words hurt worse than his father hitting him did.

Magnus jumped when a cup was slammed down onto the table, he expected it to be Alec but was surprised to see it was Maryse instead.

"Asmodeus, you have absolutely no right to come into my home and act friendly with everyone except your own son." She hissed.

Jocelyn was looking at Asmodeus like he was a stranger. "How could you even say something like that? Penelope would have been more than proud of Magnus. She'd be disappointed in you."

"Don't speak to me like you knew my wife." 

Asmodeus' voice was louder than anyone's but it didn't phase Jocelyn one bit, she just frowned deeply at him. Magnus could see the tiniest bit of pity in her eyes, but anger overpowered it.

"I did." She said, voice steady. "I think you've forgotten that Penelope was my best friend. I knew her long before you ever did. She was one of the most amazing people I've ever known, and I knew her well enough to know she would have been so mad at you. I understand that losing her was hard for you, you loved her so much, Asmodeus. But you're a different man now, and she would have despised you."

Magnus had never seen so much rage in his father, but before he could even think of responding Maryse did first.

"Please leave my home," She said. "You are no longer welcome here."

Magnus was more than surprised when his father got up and left without a word. His whole body had deflated though, Jocelyn was looking at him with so much worry in her eyes and Maryse was glaring at the spot that his father had been sitting in. He felt Luke's hand on his shoulder and Alec's eyes on him also. He took a deep breath and put a fake smile on his face.

"Excuse me. I think I need a little bit of air."

He stood up from his chair, hand slipping from Alec despite the other trying to get him to stay. He blinked a few times down at the table before leaving for the back door. He slumped onto the bench that was on the porch and buried his face into his hands, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

There was nothing that Alec wanted more than to follow Magnus, to comfort him, but Luke was the one who ended up convincing him to stay. He'd said that Magnus most likely needed a few minutes to himself and that he'd go check on him soon. Alec needed something to distract himself, so he stood to help his mother clean up.

Luke wasn't surprised when he stepped outside and the first thing Magnus did was wipe his tears. The boy had never been comfortable with crying in front of people, had never wanted to show a weak part of himself. Though Luke knew better than anyone that Magnus was one of the strongest people he knew. He took a seat next to Magnus, watching as he sat up and tried to compose of himself.

"Hey kid." Luke said softly, not wanting to startled him.

Magnus glanced over and hummed. "Hey."

Luke frowned at the lack of enthusiasm, the look in Magnus' eyes making his heart ache. He'd known the Bane's just as long as Jocelyn had. Had seen how happy of a family they were, remember how delighted Penelope and Asmodeus were during their wedding day and when they announced that they were having a baby. He also remembered how much Penelope loved Magnus. Every little thing that Magnus did growing up made her happy. From his first word to his first dance recital.

"Magnus, you do know that what your father said wasn't true, right?" The lack of response had him sigh.

"I promise Magnus," Luke started. "Your mother would have been so proud of the man you've become. You're just like her is so many ways Magnus, but you're so different too. You might not remember, but when you were growing up, everything that you did, every new little milestone made your mother proud of you."

Magnus couldn't help but look over at Luke, hearing about his mother always brought his attention forward. "Yeah?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I remember the day you were born. Apparently you weren't much of a crier, but the first time you opened your eyes and smiled at her, she cried. She was so happy to have you in the world with her. The first time you walked she was so proud that she sent so many videos to everyone she was friends with. And oh my god the first time you spoke and said "Cat" of all things she got you a kitten. Just because it was your first word."

Magnus remembered that. Church had been in his life for as long as he could remember, but had passed after Magnus had turned 15. Losing him, despite how grumpy he could be, hurt almost as much as losing her did. It was the last piece he had of his mother.

"My point is." Luke continued. "That Penelope would have never been disappointed in you. She loved you more than anything in this world. She would have wanted you to be strong."

Magnus sniffled a bit, wiping away the tests that had escaped his eyes. He leaned into Luke's side, grateful that the older name didn't expect him to respond. He looked up at the sky, it was a clear night so you could see all the stars and he found himself smiling up at where he was convinced his mother was looking down.

"Thank you, Luke." He whispered.

"Anytime kid," Luke responded, softly. "Anytime."

 

When they had finally returned inside, everyone took their time in making sure he was okay. Clary had cried a bit, promising that she wouldn't hesitate to kick Asmodeus' ass for him, all he had to do was ask. Maryse hugged him tightly, whispering how sorry she was to him and how he deserved better. She told him that if he ever needed anyone that he was always welcome into her home. Jocelyn had also hugged him, whispering to him that his mother would have kicked Asmodeus' ass without hesitation had he said those things in front of her. Magnus was aware. His mother was the strongest person he knew growing up.

But it was Alec, his sweet Alexander, that had pulled him into a bone crushing hug, who had lifted him off the ground it was so tight. Magnus didn't complain though, keeping his arms wrapped around Alec's shoulders as the younger man pressed kisses to his neck and cheek, mumbling how amazing he thought Magnus was and how if Asmodeus had ever said anything like that to him again, he'd personally have his head on a platter.

When he was finally put back down onto his feet, neither of them quite ready to let go yet, he noticed that the room had emptied, everyone giving them a bit of privacy.

Alec pulled away just enough to look at him. "Do you want to come home with me tonight? I don't like the thought of leaving you alone right now."

Magnus' heart skipped at the sentiment that brought a genuine smile to his face. "Well, it's not like I would have been alone tonight." He took deep breath. "But I would love too." He answered.

Alec smiled back and nodded. "Okay, good."

He pulled Magnus into another hug, kissing his forehead while Magnus buried his face into Alecs neck.

 

Waking up the next morning, Magnus could genuinely say that he felt better than expected. He didn't know if it was the reassuring talk that Luke had with him or the way Alec held him while they slept. He spent a good twenty minutes on the phone with Catarina, trying to reassure her that he was fine, that he was safe over at Alecs apartment and that she didn't need to pay his father a visit. When he was done on the phone, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to make Alec breakfast.

Alec came stumbling out of his bedroom not so long after, the smell of bacon drawing him from his warm sheets. While he knew that Magnus slept in one of his shirts the night before, he hadn't expected to walk in and see the older man in just his shirt and briefs. The sight of Magnus' bare smooth legs woke all of him up quickly. Alec walked over to where Magnus was standing, pressing the front of his body to Magnus' back, hands resting on his hips as he peppered little kisses onto Magnus' neck.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus greeted, a laugh light on his lips.

Alec hummed in response, stopping to suck a mark underneath Magnus' ear, his hands tightening at the sound of the others breath hitching.

"What makes you think you can be dressed like this, and I'd be able to keep my hands off of you?" He asked, only stopping to speak.

Magnus' eyes fluttered unable to form a response. He quickly reached over to turn off the stove before their food burnt, turning around so he could kiss Alec. He smiled at how startled Alec was, tangling his fingers in the younger ones hair. Alec took a few seconds to respond but when he did, he deepened the kiss, using his body to press Magnus to the counter.

Before they could get too carried away in the middle of the kitchen, Alec pulled away, grinning at the sound of Magnus' whine. He shushed him gently, placing a lid over the pan that Magnus was using before pulling him away from the stove that was still cooling down. When Magnus opened his mouth to speak, Alec took the chance to bend down, grab Magnus and throw him over his shoulder.

"Alexander!" Magnus squealed, a giggle escaping his lips at the sudden change of events. "Put me down."

Alec hummed, "In a second." He replied, carrying Magnus towards his bedroom.

Magnus squeaked when he felt teeth nip at the curve of his ass, his giggles being heard all through the apartment, even when the bedroom door shut behind them.

**

Magnus got a call two weeks later. Him and his father had only spoken a few times since the dinner they both attended, and it was mostly professional. He'd done a few performances for him, only speaking politely in front of important people, before not even looking at each other until the next one. Magnus was spending the day at the studio, not for any particular reason, he had no new dances to learn and no classes to teach. He'd just felt like coming in to let off some steam, maybe try a few new steps. His phone had been on just in case, but most people knew not to bother him while he was in the studio, so it ringing over the sound of his music had startled him a bit.

He didn't recognize the voice on the phone and wondered briefly if they had the wrong number until he heard his name.

"Hello, is this Magnus Bane?" The female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is him speaking." Magnus replied, turning off the record player in the room.

"Ah hello Mr. Bane. My name is Cynthia Rose, I'm the head of the dance committee for the Brooklyn Academy of Arts. I was wondering if you had a moment?" She asked.

The smile that broke out on Magnus' face was blinding.

"Actually, yes. I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, yay! I'm actually so pleased with the ending of this. I was originally going to keep writing but I like there being an open ending for Magnus. If it isn't clear Magnus is being giving a new sort of start for his dance career, something to get his father off his plate. 
> 
> Also, I think that I may write some more side stories based on this, such as Alec and Magnus' first "I love you" etc. Maybe make it into a collection of works. Let me know how you'd feel about that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all the support and please do feel free to discuss this fic with me on Twitter using #TIGTFfic!
> 
> Have a lovely day, and I'll see y'all next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Social media: babyboymagnus on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey didn't expect this to be so long? When I first came up with the idea I was like "cool, quick little oneshot to refresh my writing skills, nice little test." And then suddenly I had 2k words and then 4k and so on.
> 
> But y'know what can you do? Make it into two parts that's what you can do, lol.
> 
> The next part should be posted in no time, it's already half written. :)
> 
> If you wanna discuss this fic with me use #TIGTFfic on Twitter, I'd love to hear options and talk to you guys!
> 
> Social media:  
> babyboymagnus on twitter


End file.
